Lone Stranger
by playercode0
Summary: A stranger has been wandering from region to region with a pink egg his carrying for the pass 2 months, he won't tell anyone why his been wandering for so long nor his reasons to only ended up being in a pack territory that he either cooperates or dies in this forest alone. Story done, just inform me if anythings wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Last Friend

Its raining in Kalos, he was still wandering in the forest with the egg he was carrying. His face was blank and felt empty that he doesn't care if he died, he only had one friend with him. The rain was heavy that his black trench coat was soaked, he didn't care at the moment because all he cared was the egg. He felt tired and needed shelter before it gets dark, luckily there was a cave nearby and gathered enough dried sticks and used his matchbox to make a fire, then he looked at the egg and it needs him to warm it. He decided to take a rest for the night and wished it will be safe for him and the egg, the only friend he cared.

Meanwhile, there was something watching them at the distant and its not happy to see him around...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pokemon Pack

He slowly open his eyes and looked around, he got up and starts to look for something to eat. He found a berry bush and picked some for him, not to be picky but atleast his not hungry for the moment and noticed something in a distant, looked like a wall but he needs to take care of something. Back at the cave, there was something in it, he looked at it and knew it was a Mightyena looking at him with a fierce look, he wasn't fazed by the Mightyena's intimidating look though because he was more worried about egg.

"Leave this place human! Your kind are not welcome here!" said the Mightyena.

He didn't say anything just silence, he then ran towards the Mightyena and tackled it down and was holding it, he looked around for the egg and was relief the egg was safe and looked back at the Mightyena who was struggling to break free, he wants to know how did this pokemon knew he was here.

"How did you know I was here last night?" he said.

"None of your business human!" growled the Mightyena.

"You better tell me or I will, you don't wanna know what I'll do to you and its not pleasant either" he threaten him.

"I rather die telling you anything!" he yelled.

"Fine" as he picked up the pokemon and threw him at the wall yelping in pain, the Mightyena tried to stand up but was stopped by the Stranger kicking him. He needed to hurt him not killing him, so he kept kicking until he does, Mightyena was crying in pain by the constant kicking by the Stranger, he had enough and started yelling "Okay I-I talk, I talk!" he stopped kicking him and listen.

"I-I was send by my pack leader to kill you and take the egg with me!" he cried.

"Why? I got no intentions to kill your pack" the Stranger replied.

"H-he told us that humans were dangerous and must be killed at sight! please that's all I know!" he continued crying for his life.

"Tell your leader and the rest of your pack to leave me and the egg alone got it?" the Stranger said.

"You're not going to kill me? why?" the Mightyena was surprised and stuttering.

"I have no intention to kill you, you were just following orders that's all" after that he left the cave with the egg and continued to wander the forest with caution, after he knew that he was being watched by a pack of pokemon he had to be careful. He looked at the egg and said "Looks like we're not alone in this forest huh buddy?" he was talking to the egg since then, he kept talking to the egg because no one else was around to talk to, he knows it was crazy but he didn't mind it, after hours of walking there was a rustle near him.

"Whose there? come out, I'm not going to hurt you" he said.

After that a pokemon came out of the bush, but it wasn't alone with a group of pokemon was surrounding him, it was six of them was a Mightyena, Luxray, Arcanine, Houndoom, Ninetails and the last one was a Zoroark. They were looking at him with a intimidating look and the Zoroark yelled "You human!".

"What do you want? if its the egg I'm not going to give it" the Stranger said with a calm tone.

"You have been warned to stay away from our territory but you didn't cooperate with us!" the Houndoom yelled at him.

"Now you will follow us with no resistant if you value your life and that egg your carrying" said the Ninetails.

He thinks for a moment and looked at the egg then back at the pokemon group "Fine...I'll cooperate, for now" he answered the group then lead him to the pack location, he wasn't sure what to do while being surrounded by strong pokemon, all he can do now was wait and see what happens next. **'This is not going to be pretty'** he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meet The Pack

He arrived at the pack and looked around him, there were many kinds of pokemon surrounding him. The pack looked at the human carrying an egg, then Zoroark said "Stay here and wait for the leader" he didn't respond."All of you keep an eye on him while I'm gone" said the Zoroark, he walked away from him and said nothing. The Stranger then looked around again, the pokemon were making different reaction towards him, some were scared, some were odd that he was carrying a pokemon egg, some were not welcome to him and some wasn't afraid of him. He was more concern for the egg's safety, he doesn't want to start a conflict with this pack because that's a bad idea to begin with. After a while of waiting, the Zoroark came back with someone else, it was a Arcanine but a bit different from the rest.

"So...you're the human that beat one of my members? kinda strange your carrying an egg" said the Arcanine.

The Stranger took a moment to look at the Arcanine, it had a huge scar on the body and it's left eye was completely white and felt unsafe just by looking at the Arcanine right infront of him, something tells him that this pokemon has bad intention towards him.

"You're the leader I heard that wants me dead huh?" the Stranger replied.

"I do, but you're different from the rest I use to meet, the rest died like cowards" the Arcanine said.

"I'm not afraid of you nor your guards threat" he said back.

"Oh this is just the beginning for you, knock him out" before the guards were about to knock him out he dodge it with ease and jab at the Luxray, he was using only his right arm while using his left arm holding the egg, he looked at the pokemon he knocked down and looked back at the rest of them.

"Try anything I'll beat you all to death, I'm not leaving this egg alone" he threaten them all.

"Kally use psychic on him now" Arcanine said as a Gardevoir came out using its psychic to use it on the Stranger but nothing happen, the Gardevoir then said "I can't use my psychic on him! something is preventing me to do so" there were all shocked."What do you mean something is preventing him from psychic?!" yelled Zoroark in panic.

"I'll cooperate as long as I have this egg with me at all times, deal?" Stranger told the Arcanine.

"...Fine, send him to cage at maximum security." Arcanine commanded his guards, he was lead to the cage and sit down quietly while the guards locking him and leaving him with two pokemon guarding, both of them were Luxrays. **'I think that Arcanine has plans for me, horrible plans to get me killed'** he thought. Next morning, the guards pulled him out and drag him somewhere, he arrived at the place and looked around, the place looked like an arena."This isn't good" he said to himself holding the egg with him.

"This is where you will fight human" Arcanine announce him and the rest of the pack. Infront of him came out was two Ninetails giving a fierce look.

"Stay here buddy, I'll be back" he lay the egg down and walked towards his opponents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Arena

He charged towards to the first Ninetails to grab it, just in case the other one trying to fire flamethrower at him. To his predicament the other Ninetails fired flamethrower but unfortunately he fired at his friend screaming by the powerful flamethrower instead, the Ninetails instantly stopped and look, the human then ran towards him and tackled the pokemon to the ground. He looked back at him and saw the Nintails just recovered then starts to fire flamethrower at him, he dodge it and punch him at the right side of the pokemon's face, Ninetails took step backwards and see the human.

The Stranger then tackled the Ninetails to the ground and punch him multiple times at the face until he passed out, he got up and looked back at the other Ninetails, it was growling at him. The Ninetails then charged towards him, the human dodge it to the left and grab him by the neck and tried to straggle, the Ninetails tried to break loose but due to the human's grip was tight that he was feeling lightheaded. After a moment the Ninetails fainted, he let go the pokemon and looked at Arcanine, "Is that all you got for me?" he said. "Send out the next fighters!" Arcanine announce, he looked at the gate door opening and revealing four pokemon but different, they were two Luxrays and Houndooms looking at him with a fierce look.

He can't keep fighting them with only his bare fist, so he started to look around the arena and found something metal, he picked it up and look closely at it. It was a long metal pipe and so then he use it as his weapon, the two Houndooms start to charged towards him and he also does the same.

He got close enough and hit the first Houndoom then the other one, both of them felt the pipe hit them at the face and growled "Why you!..." the first Houndoom wanted to bite him but bit the pipe instead, "Don't be reckless next time" as he starts to punch the Houndoom twice at the face while backing away a bit then got a final hard kicked and fainted. He looked at the other Houndoom that was now panicking "You two! Fire thundershock at him now!" the Houndoom yelled at the two Luxrays.

Both Luxrays hesitated "You know we won't hit him!" said the male Luxray "He can dodged it no matter what!" said the female Luxray yelled at the Houndoom, "I don't care! Just fire already dammit!" then the two Luxrays fired thunderschock at him. He dodged it by rolling to the right and sprinted towards them, he threw his pipe at the first Luxray and hit him. The female Luxray was startled by his friend getting hit by the pipe that she stopped firing thundershock.

The human kicked the male Luxray and then the female one, both of them looked at him and growled. He went towards the male Luxray then spin kicked and sweep kick him down, while the Luxray was trying to get up, he got knocked out cold by the pipe hitting him. Then he looked at the female Luxray, she was angry at him, like really angry.

She recklessly tried to bite him but he dodge it and got hit twice at the back, she fell down and tried to get up but unluckily she shared the same fate as the male Luxray. He looked at the two fainted Luxrays then back at the Houndoom who was now scared at him not moving an inch "Just stay down if you don't want to get hurt" he listen and stayed down to surrender, he looked for the egg and relief that it was still on the spot where he left it, then looked at Arcanine again. "You really need to train them…they barely handle themselves" he said, Arcanine just smirked at him and said "You somehow can human…but we know you can't fight forever in this arena". He didn't care what he said "Same goes for all of us, even you can't!" he yelled at him, Arcanine wasn't faze by him yelling, then he announce "Send out the elite fighters!". Right infront of him, the gate was opening to reveal the same guards that capture him back at the forest "Surprised to see us human?" the Zoroark said, **'Great…now I have to fight six elite fighters in this damn arena"** he thought bitterly.

"Kill him" as they start to charged towards him…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Elite Pokemon Fight

As there were charging at him, he was thinking of a plan to beat them all without getting himself killed in the process. "I should take them out one at a time, might work…maybe" he said to himself, he saw the Houndoom was nearing him so he thought maybe taking him out first. He dodged his attack and counter by hitting him with the pipe at the face then the second hit at the body, he grunted by the hit "Damn…" then a Luxray came charging at him, he barely dodge it but got a minor scratch by his claws. He didn't have time to tend his wounds while middle of a fight, he hit the Luxray back with a left swing and sweep kick him, then a final blow to the head that he fainted while spitting a bit of blood "Didn't mean to hurt you that badly…sorry" he apologize the fainted Luxray. He turned back to the Houndoom "Hope you put a better fight for me" he taunted "He was weak anyway" then he charged towards him.

Meanwhile, Arcanine was watching the human fighting his best fighters but got interrupted by his advisors "Leader, are you sure about bringing this human to this pack?" said Gardevoir "He seems really strong to fight a pokemon " said Kirlia, Arcanine then growled "He is still weak to me, the way he spared them makes him look weak, now be quiet!" then both of them said nothing. But both of them can't help but feeling slightly worry about the human, something tells them that this human had been through too much pain.

He was trying his best to dodge and counter his opponent's attack, he already beat the Houndoom but then came Ninetails that was trying to pounce him. He kept dodging while thinking **'If I don't do something I'm dead! need to find or atleast make a weak point!'** he thought, he look closely at the Ninetails, he noticed his legs were shaking a bit. So he decided to go for the leg joints, he hit them with the pipe multiple times as the Ninetails kept yelping each hit receive then while he was on the ground he got kicked really hard and fainted.

Three pokemon are already down and he looked at the rest of them, Zoroark looked at him "You're really strong for a human, but you look tired now" he smirked. He then commanded Arcanine and Mightyena charged towards him, he was prepare for some serious pain of being bit. Both of them pounce at him, Mightyena was biting his arm while Arcanine was trying to bite his neck but he was holding her with his left arm, "F-fuck off!" he pushed Arcanine off and kicked Mightyena twice at his body but to his surprised "G-gah!..that hurts" it was a 'she' Mightyena. He tackled her down and was about to punch her but noticed something, he smelled something really sweet but better and he looked down her lower body "You're in heat? Why even bother fighting in the first place?" he said confused on this Mightyena's intention on fighting him while in heat, she blushed really hard that her head was red as a tomato "I-I didn't have anyone to mate with…d-didn't mean to come here while I'm in heat" she said quietly to him. "You better stand down if you know what's best for you ok?" she listen and lay down there, he looked at the Arcanine "You're in heat too?" she blushed wildly "N-no I'm not!..well maybe but…arg enough talking!" she tried to pounce on him again.

She receive a kick to the face while she was trying to pounce him, he grab and threw her to the wall, she yelp by the hit. He then holds her on the wall and repeatedly punching her on the face, he stopped and looked at her, she was bleeding and fainted. He looked at his hand and there was blood, not sure is it was his or her but that doesn't matter at the moment, he looked at the Zoroark "Well looks like it just you and me now Zoroark" he said.

The Zoroark just smirked at him "You don't know what I'm capable of human, you will face my-" but he got interrupted "Yeah, yeah, yeah your wrath and your unholy pain of doom I get it" he was annoyed by this Zoroark's bragging. "Just come and kill me already will you?" he said, then suddenly the Zoroark came running towards him instantly that he didn't have the time to dodge it's sharp claw, he got a huge wound with three claw marks on the midsection of his body. "Shit this is bad..." he said to himself quietly, he kicked the Zoroark back away from him while holding the wound to apply pressure on it. He tried to hit the Zoroark but he manage to grab his arm and squeeze it, he let go the pipe and grunted, "You really think you can-" but got interrupted by a kick by his right side. The human was now using his legs to fight, "Fuck you" he said angrily at the Zoroark, he start to roundhouse kick him at the head but got parry by Zoroark, then made contact by a powerful punch. He grunted while taking few steps back and starting to see blackness, he was also breathing really heavy "pant…pant…this isn't good" he said to himself again. "What's wrong? Out of breath already human?" Zoroark taunted as he starts to punch him multiple times on his midsection, to his chest then finally his head with an uppercut.

He fell down on the ground nearly pass out, his ears were ringing that he can't hear anything else, he was about to pass out when he saw someone beside him. He starts to hallucinating seeing a Audino right beside him, she was smiling at him, he can't help but smile weakly at her because that smile was giving him joy. "You…know I'm not done yet…the egg needs me" then he starts to gain back his senses and standing up, his body was covering in black mist that he didn't feel anything. He looked at his hands "Guess this is the limit…better than dying anyway" he said to himself…again, he looked at the Zoroark that was surprised to see him still standing "How are you still standing?!" the Zoroark panicked. He didn't answer but instantly punch him with full speed that the Zoroark didn't see it coming, he was thrown away really far from him that he got hit by the wall. He desperately tries to stand up but got another blow to the body and he spit blood, the human grabbed his neck "You don't know what I've been through buddy…" then he slams him back at the wall and stopped moving, making sure he was still breathing and he knew he fainted. He gently place him on the ground and looked back at him, the arena was silence, he knew what it meant and he knew what it was.

He won…but Arcanine was furious at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Slavery

"You did well human, I'm surprised to see that you're still standing after beating my best fighters" Arcanine growled, currently angry about the human winning and survived. "I know your intentions very well Arcanine, you're not going to let me go after this, I could tell by your face" Stranger snap back, he walked back to the egg and carry it with him, he looked back at Arcanine again "So…now what huh?" he said bluntly. "You will be a slave and work for us, such as scavenging food, defending the pack and other task you might be given" He stopped for a moment "But on one condition, you will be watched by my advisor, she will be your supervisor at all times" Stranger listen to him "I'm fine with that, but you remember the deal Arcanine, the egg stays with me at all times" he replied. "Guards! Send him back to his cage!" then came four pokemon and lead him back to his prison, he was at the same spot as before, just sitting while holding the egg **'As long as you're safe buddy…that all matters'** he thought about the pink egg. He felt tired and decided to sleep on the floor, he prayed that things will be okay…for now.

 _Next morning…_

"Wake up" yelled the guard as he starts to wake up "I guess your sending me to work?" he said to the Luxray, "Just follow us and don't try anything" and then they lead him outside. The sun was shining brightly that he forgot what's it like to see it again, as they escort him, he saw many pokemon working, talking and playing. He sees two young Eevees chasing each other laughing and saw other pokemon who were watering some berries, **'They seem so happy and peaceful'** he thought about the pack's day. Some pokemon were looking at him but he shrug it off, after a while he was led to a group of pokemon, waiting for him. "Finally you're here" Gardevoir said to him, he looked back at her and said "Guess this is the scavenger group I presume?" she nodded, she then gave him a straw bag "You might need this for your task" he took it and carefully put on his back while holding the egg. "You will be-" she got interrupted by Stranger "Find some berries and stay out of trouble, I get it ok?" he said lazily, not wanting to hear any instructions from her. "Yes…now come on, we're on our way" she lead them through the forest, after a while they were at the location needed to scavenge. They all started to grab the berries and put them in their bags, Stranger was doing fine even he was only using his right arm to pick them, he still careful about carrying the egg.

The Gardevoir was worry about the egg he was carrying, she went closer to him "You want some help carrying the egg?" she said softly as possible to him, he looked at her "Wasn't your job protecting us?...I know your that Arcanine's advisor, but I can make an exception on you" he said as he gave her egg to hold it for him "Careful ok? I'm worried about it" she nodded and went to sit under a tree holding the Stranger's egg.

She looked at the egg and back at the human **'I wonder why his carrying this egg with him, kinda strange to see a human carrying a pokemon egg'** she thought, she was still wondering why her psychic powers didn't work on him and also can't sense anything about him. Her job was also reading every intruder or prisoner that came to the pack, but this human was a lot different, this is the first time that she can't read a human's emotion and mind. While the human was scavenging she notice his hands, there were filled with black scars, she looked at him and noticed he was looking at her "Can you stop staring at me please?" she looked away from him embarrass.

He caught the Gardevoir starring at him **'Wonder why she was looking at me'** he thought confusingly, he continued to pick the berries as much as possible, some of the pokemon were surprised on how quick he was picking and collecting the berries that his bag was nearly had enough room to store. He didn't mind them starring at him but not the Gardevoir, he was curious about her looking at him lately **'Maybe she was trying to read my mind…or maybe emotions, or both'** he thought again.

The day went quick that it was already sunset, "Search over! Let's go back home everybody!" the Gardevoir told them. All of them followed her back to the pack but something came to cause trouble, about four pokemon came out of nowhere and their stopped at their tracks "What are you doing here?" the Gardevoir said angrily. "We came here to raid your berries young Gardevoir" the commander of the raiders was a Haunter said menacingly to the scavengers, "Give them or nobody gets hurt and we're all go home safe" he threaten them.

The human put down his bag and step forward the raiders, all of them were surprised to see a human right infront of them "A…human?" one of the raider pokemon said. The human was giving them a death glare that might scare everyone around, " .Or else" he said coldly. The Haunter wasn't going to give up that easily "Not without the berries human, you know what happens next" glaring at him. "Fine by me" the Haunter was then got punched really hard that he was thrown to a tree, the rest of the raiders were speechless to what happen "H-how…w-w-what a-are you?!" one of the raiders said, "None of your concern, now leave or you will share the same fate as your commando right now" he threaten them. Soon the raiders were gone leaving them alone "You got some questions to answer Haunter" he said to the ghost pokemon.

He looked at the Gardevoir "Make sure his being watched" he said, then after a while they made it safely with the Haunter with them, all the guards were alerted and went to the group surrounding them. "Why is that Haunter doing here?!" yelled the Houndoom "He tried to raid us back at the forest" he answered but the fire pokemon didn't believe him "Liar! You know well that we-" he got interrupted by the Gardevoir "He protected us from raiders guard, we saw it" then all of them lower their guard. He looked at the Gardevoir on why she was helping him, but he will tell her later and ask her to give the egg back. "Thank you" and he went back to his prison cage.

The Gardevoir was also wondering why would a human protect them…she will ask him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Death Is Everything

It was middle of the morning, the group was in the same routine as yesterday, Stranger also told the Gardevoir to hold the egg again so he can work easily. Gardevoir remembered what she was going to ask him about why did he protect them from the raiders, so she approach him "Excuse me human, can I ask you something" she asked him "Be quick about it" he replied quickly. "Why did you protect us?" then he stopped working.

He sighed and look at her "They were dangerous, that's all you need to know" but she wasn't convince "I know theirs more to it human, tell me why" he stand up and looked at her again "I know what kinda pokemon they are, the egg was in danger so I had no choice but to hurt that Haunter" as he was about to continue, she interrupted him again "You know I can handle myself, I know dark type moves" he kept quiet. Then he said "You don't know me and I don't know you Gardervoir, leave me alone so I can get back to-" but she starts to ask again "You could escape from us with your powers! So why even bother stay-" he turns really fast and looked at her menacingly with his left eye glowing red.

She was startled by him and got the message with that look he was making, she went back to her spot and kept quiet. She was slightly terrified by his gaze, she didn't mean to make him angry, but now she knows why he didn't like being bothered by anyone. "Ok everyone, let's head back home!" She announce them and followed her, the day was calm and nothing happened to the group. They got back home but something was wrong, they saw a bunch of pokemon were looking at something and it confused the human.

"You have no right for staying here Izzy! Leave or your pups get it" the leader of the pack threaten a Sylveon and her pups to leave the pack, "Please Leader! I beg you with my life! I need a place that is safe for me and my pups to settle!" the Sylveon was crying. "Quiet whore! You did this to yourself and your pups!" then he was going to slash the Sylveon with his claws, she closed her eyes and braced for the slash…but it didn't came.

"Don' .Dare" he said coldly as he was holding the Arcanine's paw, "How dare you try and stop me human!" he growled at him. "Leave that Sylveon and her pups alone, or there will be death" he threaten him "You want to challenge me? Don't be a fo-" he was interrupted by a punch to the face and took step backwards away from the human. He recovered and growled menacingly "If that's what you want!" he fired a few powerful embers at him, he dodged it by rolling to the right and grab a rock then threw it at him. The Arcanine dodged it but was fooled by it, he kicked him really hard at the midsection of his body where his scar was, the pain on his midsection was really hurting the pokemon.

"I'll let you live if you leave them be, don't make me do this" he said to the Arcanine, but he shook his head "You know that's not going to happen human…either I die or you" he said coldly. "If that what you want…then let it be" he sprinted towards him on full speed and sweep kick him, Arcanine fell down and he put both of his arms around his neck, straggling him. The canine pokemon was struggle to break free, after a few minutes he stopped, Stranger let go of him and looked at his dead eyes. He killed the pokemon leader of this pack and looked back towards the pack, all of them were quiet and some of the pup's eyes were closed so they won't witness something like this.

"Sorry…he didn't gave me choice, now what? Tell me please" the Gardevoir and a Kirlia step in "Um…well now you're the leader of this pack now human" Kirlia said to him worryingly. He surprised and calm himself a bit "…I'm…leader? Why can't you be leader instead of me?" he said to the Gardevoir "Because it is our rule, who ever challenges the pack leader and defeat him or her, will become the next" the Gardevoir said calmly. ' **Ah shit…this is not good, not good at all'** he thought, he thinks about the situation he was in, he felt familiar about it but shrug it off "Fine…I'll be your leader and gather the rest of the pack please" he told the Kirlia, she nodded and went to call the rest of the pack.

He felt this before, like he used to lead a group back then…he was responsible for this pack and his actions towards them. **'This is going to be a long day…I could tell what happens next'** he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The New Leader

All pokemon were already gathering to hear the news, after a while the whole pack was waiting for him curiously on the news they were about to hear, he cleared his throat "I'm here to inform all of you that your leader Arcanine died" all of them were surprised by the news and wondered who killed their leader "Who killed him?!" a Houndoom yelled "I did" he was straight to the point and they were all quiet and shock that the human killed him.

"W-why did you killed him?" a female Luxray asked "I challenged him…and I had my reasons to do so" he said with a hint of sorry, "Then that means…" but was interrupted "A human can't be leader! That's insane!" a Mightyena argue. All of them start to argue at him but he wasn't happy about this, not a little bit "QUIET!" he yelled coldly and then the pack went quiet "Arguing isn't going to solve anything! Will you all please listen to what I have to say now? Please" he told nicely as possible while restraining his frustration, he calm himself and said "…I had no choice, I had to keep that Sylveon and her pups safe from him" the pack was still quiet but listen to him carefully "She needed help, so I did. I'm not letting her and her pups in danger by letting them get hurt by your previous leader" then he looked at the crowd and saw the same Sylveon that he saved earlier. He looked back at the pack "I have no intentions on taking power from him, but I can't just let him hurt any pokemon wherever wants to. So tell me this, what will you do if your friends or family were hurt by the leader? You'll do the same as me, correct?" all of the were still quiet and some of them nodded "I will help…but I can't do it alone, I know I can handle myself but not forever, every living thing needs help. I know you hate me, afraid of me, disgust me or even anything else bad, but that was never my concern to begin with here. If you just let me try and see what I can do, things might go well, I'm asking you all for this. Please let me try and lead you all" he looked at the pack, all of them were quiet, not of them yelled or argue at him, then a Vaperon spoke "I follow your leadership human" then a Houndoom "I'll too follow" then the rest of the pack "We all follow you". He was glad and relief, he was accepted as the new pack leader.

The Kirlia spoke to him "But we need to know your name human, so the pack knows who you are" he didn't like the idea of telling his name but, now its necessary "My name is Nikolai Vadim, that's all" he told them his name. "Well Leader Nikolai, lets show you the rest of this pack and its rule" Kirlia said to him and nodded "Show me…uh what's your name?" he asked her "Names Pria, now please follow me" he followed her and showed him the rest of the pack. She led him to a farming area "This is where we plant our own food to stock up the storage room, but we eventually haven't enough room to plant more of them" she told him and lead him to another area, she led him to a infirmary "This is where our sick, injured or pregnant a pokemon were send in case of emergency" he nodded and followed her again. She led him to a familiar place and he remember what it was "This the arena I presume?" he told her, she nodded and continue on the tour. "Is that a…water storage?" he asked the Kirlia and nodded "Yes, this is where we store our water supply and well protected too" he was impressed in how they manage to build something, then he thought **'Maybe a psychic or a two legged pokemon build this…but still impressive'** then he continued on.

The Kirlia led him to cave, it has two guards guarding outside the cave "This is where the leader lives, there's a underground passage in the cave leading to your chamber" then he quickly asked her "Why do you called it 'Chamber '? Sounds really…disturbing if you ask me" she looked at him confused "Its not THAT disturbing, what do you want to call it Leader Nikolai?" she asked him "Just…sigh, forget what I said. Contiue on" then they went to the underground passage. The underground dorm had a lot rooms in it "That's a lot of rooms" he said himself "Well the is growing, so we had to build more by digging underground and also reinforced them to prevent the underground from collapsing" he was really impress and really wanted to know who build them in the first place. She led him to his chamber "This is your sleeping quarters Leader" she said showing his room, he took a moment to see everything inside, there was a custom made bed and a bathroom. "My sister will show you to the Elders if you want to visit them right now Leader" she asked him "Not now…I'll take things one at a time, tomorrow okay? I some rest and please tell your sister to give me the egg back please?" he told her and nodded.

After a while of waiting, Gardevoir came to his chamber and gave him back the egg "Thank you for taking care of it for me, really appreciated" he thanked Gardevoir "You welcome Leader" as she was about to leave he asked her question "Before you go, what's your name? Can't keep calling you Gardevoir all the time" she turned to look at him "Cass" she answered him "Thank you" she looked at him confuse "For what?" she asked him "For being nice to me…and sorry for being angry at you" she smiled "You welcome and I forgive you" then she leave the chamber leaving him and egg to rest.

"You just like her…Riley…what am I thinking, she's nothing like her but, the way she smile makes me think about her" he sighed sadly and lay down on the bed "I wished it was me, not her, but…what did they done to this would?" then slowly went to sleep holding the egg.

"I miss them so much…" was the last thing he said until he was completely asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Knowing And Helping

He was now trying to know each and every pokemon in the pack's name, gender, species and etc. He was now talking to a group of psychic types "So…you're the one named Kally? One of Arcanine's guard I presume?" the Gardevoir named Kally sweat dropped and shook "Yes and no…well you already killed him and yes I'm used to be his guard after that" he nod understanding her position "Well, that's all for now. Let's go and meet the elders already Pria" she nodded and lead him to the elder's room.

They were now inside a huge cave, he was observing the environment and its appearance inside "This place almost looks like a court room" he said quietly to himself. Right infront of him were six pokemon elders, they were Alakazam, Houndoom, Luxray, Arbok, Serperior and last was Lucario. "Greetings new Leader" the old Lucario spoke "Hello uh…name please" he was still needed to know all there names before doing any task for them "My name is Ivan" the Lucario said then starts to point Alakazam "George" then at Houndoom "Mikhail" then Luxray "Curie" then Arbok "Raven" then the Serperior "Veronica". He now knows there names and asked them "So…what do you all want me to do" they smiled at him "Well its simple Leader, this is where we set our laws and boundaries, and you will be the one to judge and change it" he nodded understand the elders instructions.

 _After minutes of lecture and talking…bored as hell_

"So…mind if I ask you something Leader?" George asked him "Ask away" he replied, "May I ask why are you carrying that pokemon egg?" he cleared his throat "Its…the only friend I had since, keeping it safe" George nodded then Veronica quickly asked him "Whose egg is it? Certainly not yours truly" he was quiet for a moment and looked at her slowly, this sent shivers down her spine for some reason "…an old friend of mine, she's…dead" then looked sadly at the egg "Everyone I know…is dead" all of them looked at their leader with sad expression "Sorry for asking Leader" Veronica apologize "Its okay, I'm not angry at you" he replied.

"Is there anything for me to know?" he asked them, then Lucario spoke "Have you got a mate yet Leader?" this took him by surprised "…ah…no, why asking me this?" he blushed. "Well, the leader must always have a mate as second in command just in case the leader is away" he told him, "I'll…keep that in mind but not now okay? I'll stay until then" all of them nodded and left the cave.

"So what do I do in the meantime?" he asked Pria "Well…not much to say, just keep the pack safe and that's all" she replied "That's all? Really, you think I'm lazy Pria?" she shook her head quickly "No, I didn't mean that Leader!" then he gave her the egg "Hold this please, I'll be doing some errands to keep myself busy. Be sure the egg is safe ok?" then he walked away from Pria "Well…atleast he does help huh" she talked to the egg and realize "Am I talking to an egg now?" she said to herself.

He was at the farming section helping the pokemon tending the place, he was never the type to sit and watch kinda person, he likes to do things all the time. "Thank you Leader" a female Vaperon thanked him for helping them "You welcome, I was kinda bored doing nothing" she giggled "No one likes doing nothing these days Leader" she said nicely to him. "Well, looks like its done for now, is there any place to work?" she thought for a moment "Well, the pack was thinking on expanding the walls and making more ground at the west" he petted her "Thanks" then he went to the west wall expansion. He was now at the west wall expansion, he saw a Blaziken who was busy instructing the workers. The Blaziken turned and surprised "So…you the new Leader I guess?" he nodded "Yes, need any help with that wall?" Blaziken smiled at him "You could say that, we barely had enough workers to build this until midnight. We really need some help" he went close to him and pull out his hand "Of course" Blaziken shake his hand "Great, names Johnson. Now come on, this wall isn't gonna build it self" then they start to the build wall.

 _Midnight…_

The wall expansion was finish and they were all tired, he said goodbye to Johnson and the rest of them before leaving. He made it to his chamber and saw Pria with the egg sleeping on his bed peacefully, he went and sit next to her "Pria…wake up" he tried his best to wake her up and so she did "Oh…sorry Leader, didn't mean to sleep on your bed" she apologized "Its just the bed, take a rest okay?" he grab the egg back "Sure thing Leader" then she left his chamber and went back to her room.

He suddenly felt the egg shaking **'Its time already? Wonder what pokemon might come out'** as he observe the egg hatch slowly, after a while the egg revealed a Audino. "Hey there buddy, welcome to the world" the Audino looked at him curiously "Are you my daddy?" she asked him. "…sorry, I'm just your caretaker" she looked around and back at him "Where's my mom and dad?" that froze him, he knows what happen to this pokemon's parents but he didn't wanna to her "They…in a better place" she was confused even more "A better place? Did mom and dad…" he quickly said "They're gone…I made a promise to keep you safe, sorry" she starts to tear up and starts crying, he quickly hugged her and let her cry at his chest "Just let it out…" she stopped crying for a moment and looked at him.

"Can you be my daddy?...please?" she pleaded and he petted her head "I'll try to be" she hugged him and smile, "You need a named though" she looked at him "How does Friday sounds?" she thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

She yawn tiredly "Looks like someone is tired" he picked her up and lay her down on the bed gently "Goodnight Friday" he kissed her forehead and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Laws And Regulations

He was slowly waking up to Friday cuddling next to him, he petted her head to wake her up "Friday, come on wake up" she slowly opening her eyes and yawn cutely at him "Five more minutes please" he smiled at her antics but wasn't gonna give up that easily "You know I can't lay in bed all day with you, come on wake up" he picked her up and carry her to the bathroom to wash up.

After a while, both of them were clean but the problem is Friday was now sleeping on his shoulder "You're really like sleeping don't you?" she kept sleeping and he gave up on trying "Looks like I have to babysit you for a while then" he noticed Pria and her sister Cass walking towards him.

"Is there a problem you two?" he asked them, both of them shook "No, but the elders wanted to tell you something about one of our laws that needed to change" he nodded and went to the cave to meet them. As he made it, one of the elders were curious about the Audino sleeping on his shoulder "Not wanting to bother but, whose the Audino?" he chuckled, this confused them more "She hatched last night, now I'm her father. Now that you all know, what law you wanted me to change?" Ivan spoke to him first "Its one of our previous leader's law, this law was about population control" then Veronica spoke "This was supposed to be our main objective, making a large number of pokemon within the pack to show our strength. Arcanine changed it because in fear someone might take his role one day, if we don't change this soon, we won't be strong enough to defend ourselves from larger packs" Nikolai thought about it and looked at them "Well…strength does come in large numbers, I don't mind about it. Let's declare it" all of them smiled in relief that he listened to them.

Friday slowly waking herself up and yawn cutely, Nikolai petted her "Was wondering when you're gonna wake up. Friday, meet the elders" he pointed towards them. She looked at them and smiled "Nice to meet you Friday" Ivan greeted her, then her stomach starts to grumble "Dad…I'm hungry now" he stood up and said to the elders "Sorry about this elders, but a little girl needs to eat" all of them nodded and he went out.

As both of them were walking, she noticed there were many pokemon around "Dad?...what's is this place?" she asked her confusing "This place is a pokemon pack, I…took the role as their leader around here" she looked at him surprise to know a human being a pokemon pack leader. They arrived at the cafeteria, he took two bowls and fill them with berries. Friday was already eating some "Slow down, we still need to find a sit" he found sits and sat down, he placed Friday next to him and put his bowl on the table. As he was about to eat, a Arcanine swipe away his bowl making him standing up instantly and also angry "What's your problem?!" he growled at Arcanine who was also growling "You! You shouldn't be leader to this pack human! Only a pokemon!" Arcanine yelled at him, this was making him even more frustrating .

"Stop wasting my time, the pack agreed on me leading remember! I haven't even hurt them!" he yelled back, Arcanine then swipe at him with his claws at his face. Nikolai wasn't fazed and he flipped the table along Arcanine on it, he was trying to get up but felt the table crushing him "You think I let you get away that easily mutt?" his voice took a sudden change with a very deep and menacing that it scared every pokemon in the cafeteria, but Friday was more worried about him.

Nikolai was stepping the table trying to crush Arcanine with it, "I'm gonna enjoy killing you" this made Friday's heart beat really fast, she wanted him to stop. "DAD!" Nikolai stopped and looked at her, her face was showing worry and fear…this made him guilty just by looking at her. He looked at Arcanine "All of you, leave me and my daughter alone for a while. Send Arcanine to the infirmary" all of them left and sent Arcanine to the infirmary immediately leaving both Friday and Nikolai alone.

He looked at her but didn't say anything, she just looked at him with a sad look. The cafeteria was quiet, after that he broke the silence between them "…I…didn't mean to scare you or anyone else Friday, he…he threaten me all right?" she didn't respond to him, just silence. He went closer to her and crouch down, she looked at him in the eyes and hugged him quickly, this startled him a bit.

She hugged him tightly and said "Promise me…'sniffle'…that you never hurt anyone" he thought for a moment "You know that Arcanine did hurt me by using his claws" she looked at him and noticed the claw marks were still bleeding on his face, her hands or paws starts to glow and place them on the wound healing it. He felt the wound slowly healing that he actually felt the skin pulling itself, after a while the healing process was done.

He stand up and picked her up "You know, I can just walk. You don't have to keep carrying me all the time" he blush embarrass "Can't help it, just felt like it" she giggled at his embarrassment "Its ok, kinda like it myself. Makes me feel special" with that, they left the cafeteria smiling each other. While they were walking, Nikolai saw Johnson walking with a Scizor "Hey Nikolai!" Johnson called him. He went towards Johnson and the Scizor "Hey there Johnson, whose your friend?" he asked "Names Tech, nice to meet you" she noticed Friday "And whose this little one?" she asked "This is Friday, just hatched last night" he said while petting her.

Johnson then spoke to him "Not bad for your second day as leader, I heard that you changed the pack's law" he was surprised that he knew "How? I haven't even told the pack yet" this made Johnson and Tech chuckled "You don't even know your own advisors? Pria and Cass announce it" he face palmed, he should have known that by now. "Well…atleast it helped me a bit, so how do you think about it?" they thought about it for a moment "Well on the plus side, having larger numbers will make the pack a bit strong. But also a lot more mouths to feed everyday" Nikolai was thinking, Johnson had a point, the bigger the pack, the more mouths to feed. "Well…how about we built more farms?" he asked Johnson.

Johnson shook his head "We don't have enough room within the walls, we already used the available spaces to build more houses for the new members" Nikolai was now running low on ideas, he needed to fix this problem as soon as possible before it gets worst. "I'll need to think about this, see you later you two" then they both them, Nikolai was in deep thought.

' **I know if we keep expanding the whole place will be a target, can't keep digging underground too dangerous. Both choices were now taking risk, but I need the elders opinion on this. I'll ask them tomorrow'** he thought.

While they were walking, he paid attention where he was going and accidently bumped into a pokemon. "Sorry about that" both of them said and at the same time surprised "You!" in unison again.

Both Friday and Sylveon's pups said "You know each other?" this made both parents to quiet…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sylveon And Her Pups

Both of them remain silent because none of them had anything say to each other, after a while Friday spoke "Dad, do you know her?". He took a moment "I-I helped her before but…didn't expect to meet in personal" the Sylveon tried to regain her composure "…T-thank you Leader, me and my pups are grateful" one of her pups went near him "You helped our mommy mister?! Oh! Can you play with us?!" the little Eevee was excited while jumping around.

"Uh…sure thing, you don't mind do you?" he asked "Well…s-sure, where to then?" he thought for a while "Anything you want to do little Eevee?" Little Eevee looked at him and pounce "Let's play tag! You're it!" then the rest went running away from him.

"I guess I'll start chasing!" he stood up and start chasing the Eevees, Friday wanted to know this Sylveon and spoke "So…you said my dad helped you? Why?". "Well, our previous leader wanted to hurt me and my pups" this made her eyes wide "Why would he do that? That's…wrong!" Sylveon sighed "Let's just say he was never been kind to anyone in the pack" with that said, Friday was never the type who liked bad deeds.

Meanwhile

Nikolai was still playing tag with the little Eevees, there were and he barely manage to catch one of them, being small has its advantage. After a while, one of them were tired and breathless from running so much, "Looks like someone's tired from playing" he picked the little Eevee with both of his arms around it.

"How…come you're not tired mister?" little Eevee was breathless and tried to talk "Well I took a lot of joggings back then little fella" he petted Eevee and made a purr. He called the rest of them that the game was over, he saw all of them were tired and barely standing "Want me to carry you all?" all of them nodded. He was now carrying seven little Eevees with him and heading back to their mother, in a distant he saw Friday talking to Sylveon.

Friday heard his footsteps and saw him carrying the little Eevees "I'm surprised that you can carry all seven of them" Sylveon was surprised to see Nikolai manage to carry all of her pups. "Well…none of them were able to walk because got tired from running so much" she chuckled "…well thank you for playing with them leader" she thanked him, "Just call me Nikolai, and you are?" he asked. "Oh where are my manners! My name is Izzy, and this are my pups your holding" all of her pups were sleeping on Nikolai, he didn't mind carrying them.

"So where do you live?" Izzy lowered her head, he knew what it was "Arcanine took away your home?" she nodded. Friday was sad to hear it, but it made her an idea that might help "How about you all come to our room!" She was surprised to what she just heard "R-really?" Nikolai kneel down at her "Well, I don't mind the company" she then used her ribbons and pull Nikolai to a hug, this surprised him "Wow…didn't know you were a hugger" she began to cry in joy "Y-you don't k-know how much it means for us" she continued crying while hugging him.

After a while she stop crying "S-sorry…didn't mean to be so emotional" he wanted to pet her but both of his arms were still carrying her pups. "Come on, let's go" all of them followed him back to his chamber, while they were heading back, he noticed the pack looking at them. He was curious why they were looking "Uh…who you all looking at?" he noticed they weren't looking at him but at Izzy, she was lowering her and hide behind his legs. Then a Houndoom spoke "Why are you with her leader? She is not worth your time" this confused him "What do you mean 'not worth my time'?" Izzy was now holding his legs with her ribbons, tearing up.

He doesn't what's going on so he decided ask "Just tell what's the problem? I don't even what she did" then one of his advisors came "She was supposed to be banish leader, you ask her what she did" he looked at her "Izzy? Tell me, please" she spoke quietly to him "I-I…killed my own mate" this surpised him "…We'll talk later Izzy" he looked at pack "From now on I'm her supervisor, she will be under my care at all times. Any objection?" none of them said anything.

"Very well" they continue on heading back, as they arrived, he placed her pups on his bed and sat down carefully. He gestured Izzy to sit next to him, she sat down, being very quiet. "…I'm mad at you, I know you had your reasons to kill your mate" she kept quiet "Just…tell me why?" still quiet, not even making a sound. He sighed "Its okay if you don't wanna ask, I'll wait. Now let's get some sleep" as he was about to lay down, she grabbed his arm with her ribbons "He…cheated on me…to some Espeon" she started to tear up but was surprised that her leader hugged her "Its ok, you and your pups are safe with me. It…it happens all the time to everyone, even me" she hugged him back and cried on his chest, soaking with her tears.

He was honest about the part that he also got cheated back then, some people never appreciate others from who there are or what there are. After that, they all went to sleep, Izzy was happy and smile.

Her leader was kind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Neutral As Always

Nikolai slowly open his eyes, he looked around him and saw that Friday, Izzy and her pups were still sleeping. He doesn't want to bother them because they look peaceful in their sleep and kinda cute for him, so he just lay down and hoped one of them wake up soon. He felt a slight nudge at his left side and noticed little Eevee waking up from it's sleep, he petted it and whined.

"Having a good sleep there fella?" he kept petting it until little Eevee spoke up "Call me Sunshine mister and I'm a female" he sweat dropped by the fact that it was a 'she'. Soon the rest of them woke up and stretch, "Morning dad" she greeted him "Morning" he replied and petted her head. Izzy went and hugged him "Morning leader" she purred and also petted her "You're affectionate in the morning" she continued to purr on him.

"Yelp time to get up and head out for work" he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, also the seven Eevees followed him. "You can't follow me while I'm bathing" he stopped them but they whine "Aww, but we need baths too!" he sighed "…Fine, come on" all of them smiled and followed him.

Friday liked how easy Nikolai can be convince by young pokemon and giggled, she noticed Izzy lost in thought "Izzy? You okay?" she poked her and shook out of her thoughts. "Oh…sorry, got lost in thought for a moment there. So what did say?" Friday sweat dropped "Uh…what were you thinking about?" Izzy blushed at the question "…Oh just about someone, really kind too" this made Friday suspicious on Izzy. She question her again "Really? Who did you thought about?" Izzy blushed even more "Uh…j-just someone that's all" Friday was trying to figure out who was this 'someone' Izzy was talking about, then seven Eevees came running out of the bathroom.

"You're pups are really playful Izzy, I barely even giving them a proper bath" Nikolai was still in the bathroom bathing, while that Izzy went to dry her pups. "Mister Niko was really nice to play it mom!" she chuckled "Mister Niko? That's kinda funny name you called him" she continued to dry them while thinking about Nikolai, she felt safe because he stood up for her and felt loved because he cared her and her pups by bringing them to his chamber and took care of them.

She blush, because she never felt loved and cared for in her entire even when she was a young Eevee. "Hey Izzy, can I ask you something?" she asked her "Go ahead" Friday took a moment "…How did you evolved into a Sylveon?" this took her by surprised, she never wanted to ask anyone about it but due to the fact that they helped them, she has no choice but to answer "…It's because I loved my mate back then, he helped me evolved with so much love and attention" this made her pups frown, Friday was noticed this and felt bad asking her "It's ok Friday, I'm not mad at you" then all of them went quiet, making the room fill with complete silence.

Nikolai came out of the bathroom all dressed and notice them were all being quiet "Did I miss something or what?" Friday leap out of bed and went to the bathroom quiet, this worried him. "So…what do you guys want to do?" then one of the Eevees spoke up "I'm hungry Mister Niko! Can we go out and eat?" he chuckled "Well…we can but wait for a moment ok? Friday just went to the bathroom". "Done" this startled him "Wow…don't sneak up on me like that, come on, let's head to the cafeteria" all of them went out.

All of them arrived at the cafeteria and already seated with their food, Izzy was about to eat her berry but got swiped by a Umbreon. "You murderer! How could you kill my daughter" the female Umbreon yelled "What do you want Adriane? You know well why I did it" she wasn't fazed by her yelling. This made her furious "You can't just kill her for it! She's my daughter you whore!" Izzy then grabbed her neck with her ribbons and looked at her with a terrifying gaze "Your daughter was whore and took my mate away from me, I will kill you and your mate for threatening me or my pups for it" she said cold and menacingly that it terrified every pack member around her.

She let go of Adriane "Get out of my sight" then she instantly ran off, Izzy went back to her sit and ate as if nothing happened. This bothered Friday very much and her pups were scared of her, Nikolai wasn't even bothered but felt sorry for her. They were already done eating and went out, her pups wanted to play with Nikolai again and he agreed, this made her smile and also appreciate it. As they were playing, Izzy noticed Friday was being quiet and knew what she thinking right now.

"Sorry for causing a scene back at the cafeteria, didn't mean to scare you" she apologized, Friday wasn't sure about it "You killed her daughter and your own mate? I…know he left you for another pokemon but…is it really necessary to kill them both?" Izzy took a deep breath "…Both of them deserved it, my mate shouldn't have cheated on me and her daughter shouldn't be with him" Friday understands her why but she didn't liked the idea of killing another living being to solve her problems.

"Don't you feel…guilty for killing them both?" she asked "No…I don't feel guilt" Izzy replied. "You…do know killing is wrong right?" Izzy just sighed "I know it is but they deserved it, you still too young to understand why. One day Friday, when someone you loved and cared for, some of them will turn their backs on you and throw you away like nothing. Now answer me this" she listen closely.

"What if your mate left you for another pokemon? What will you feel about it?" Friday took a moment, she doesn't know what to think "I…I don't know" Izzy put her ribbon on her shoulder "I understand, but I'll give an advice. Don't always trust pokemon or a human, no matter how nice there are, bad things will always happen" she nodded. Izzy smiled "Good, now come on, let's play with them" both of them then joined in the game.

"I'm gonna catch you Tyler!" Nikolai was trying to tag Tyler the Eevee "You can't!" he said back. He learned their names a while ago and suggested them to play a game, on their opinion was playing tag. He also knew each gender of them, it was four male and three female little Eevees. "Can we join in the game?" he stopped and noticed Izzy and Friday "Well, start running then!" this surprised them as he starts to chase both of them. As they were being chased, both Izzy and Friday split up different directions making them both hard to catch. Nikolai choose Izzy, "You can't run forever Izzy!" he kept chasing her "But I will!" she taunted, Nikolai was gaining speed and was closer to Izzy. She kept running but wasn't far away enough from Nikolai. As he was about to tag her, they accidently trip by stepping into a rock. Both of them fell on top of each other, "Gotcha!" he finally caught her "Ok, ok I'm it" both of them laughed and looked at each other.

Both of them stared at each other for a while "Uh…sorry" he apologized and tried to stand up but she held him using her ribbons, "No its ok, I-I…wanted to ask something" she asked "Ask away then" she cleared her throat and thought for a moment "Do you…like me?" this confused him a bit. "Of course I like you and your pups, why asking?" she blushed really hard "No…I mean, like me more than a friend" this made him blushed.

"I…well, its really hard to tell" he said nervously and looked away "Look at me Nikolai" he looked at her "Just say it, you somehow cared for me, stood up for me, took care of me and protected me and my pups. Even you don't know me at first but…your so kind to me...I can't help but love you" she uses her ribbons all over his body to hold him.

He blushed really hard that his head was red as a tomato "I-I…" she puts her paw on his lip "Its ok if you can't say it, just love me back" then they lips met together, kissing passionately. His body was heating up and same goes for Izzy, they stopped from the lack of oxygen and breathing heavily. "I…love you" he said between breaths "I…love you…too" then continued to kiss him.

Meanwhile

Friday and Eevees were wondering where did their parents go "Mom! Mister Niko!" Sunshine called "Dad! Izzy!" they kept searching for them after they noticed that Nikolai didn't show up chasing them. "Wonder where they went to" Tyler tried to sniff their scent but he wasn't good at it, they kept walking and walking until Viro spoke "I think I got their scent! They not far!" Friday was relief "Where to at?" he gestured them to follow him "Come on this way!" then proceeded to find them.

Nikolai was now carrying Izzy with his arms around her "You think there accept me?" he asked nervously "Of course they do! You even played and bathed with them" she chuckled by him being nervous. He wasn't sure if her pups would accept him as a adopted father, he already got Friday with him, he kept thinking for a moment. "Well you do have a point, I hope their accept it" Izzy went and peck on his cheek "They will, you'll see" at the distant they heard someone called them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Loving Parent

Both of their children went running towards them and pounce Nikolai with Izzy, "Where were you guys?! We were worried sick!" both parents chuckled "Sorry kids, didn't mean to worry you all" Nikolai petted Friday's head gently. They stood up "So…want me to say it?" Nikolai asked Izzy "Well of course you have to" she giggled, this confused them "What are you guys talking about?" Tyler asked them.

Nikolai cleared his throat "Well…uh, me and Izzy are…in a relationship" Izzy went and hold his arm with here ribbons. This made them speechless, but after a while all seven Eevees pounce Nikolai again smiling. "Of course you can be our daddy!" they all cheered happily, Friday was lost in thought "Friday, anybody there? Hello!" she snap out of her thought "…Sorry, just surprised that…you and my dad like each other" she giggled "Well, his not yet my mate. Just gonna take things slow of course" Friday looked at him.

All seven of them were nuzzling him affectionately, she was thinking of having them as brothers and sisters one day, that thought made her happy. They were nice and playful around, so she might give it a try. "So…gonna call you mom when you mate with him one day?" Izzy blush "Well…if you want to" she hugged her "As long as you're nice to him I'll call you mom, for the moment atleast" Izzy smiled happily and hug back.

They went back to their chamber after finished eating dinner, Izzy's pups were very close Nikolai and she was happy to see them happy around him. As they arrived in the chamber, Sunshine started to glow "Is she…evolving?!" Friday said surprise, after the glow was gone she was now a Umbreon. "Cool! I'm an Umbreon" she started to jump around happily.

Nikolai was also surprised to see one of the Eevees evolved, he was felt somehow proud of her. He went to pet her head "Guess you're all strong now" she smiled at the compliment and licked his face "Hey that tickles!" he chuckled. The rest of them were jealous of her and Nikolai noticed "Don't worry you guys, maybe one day all you evolved" that cheered them up a bit, "This things take time, just have patience" then he went and pet them all.

Meanwhile

Cass and Pria were now in their room discussing about Nikolai "You can't be serious about this! Letting other pack's know that a human is now a pack leader! There might be war!" Pria argued her older sister "We have to, if the other pack leaders didn't about this there might start to get suspicious about us" Cass was trying to convince her little sister about introducing Nikolai to the other pack leaders about his position.

"War Cass! A war might start between us and them!" she argued loudly to her "Of for the love of…he can handle this! We let him BE leader in the first place! He even hasn't done anything wrong!" Pria then went silent, Cass sighed "…Just let him do it, please Pria, don't make this hard for the pack and Nikolai" Pria sighed in defeat "Fine…tomorrow morning" Cass smiled and petted her sister.

Next morning

Nikolai was now taking a bath while the rest of them were waiting for him, he just got informed by his advisors that he was going to meet other packs soon. This made him curious in why haven't they told him in the first place, he ask them later. As he finish bathing and wear some clothes he went to see Cass and Pria outside, Izzy followed him behind.

He was now with Cass and her little sister "So…I can't leave unless someone was in charge?" he asked them "Yes, you must have a second in command to take care of the pack when you leave. So who shall it be?" Nikolai pointed Izzy "Let Izzy do it" this made their eyes wide open "M-me?! Why can't it be them?!" she stuttered "You can't be serious about this leader!" Pria argue. He shushed them "I'm serious about this, she is the only one I trusted. Just let her try please" Izzy wasn't sure if Nikolai was crazy or stupid or even both for putting her in charge of the pack.

"I can't just go around the pack and ask them to do it, so who can mmh? Come on tell me then" he waited for someone to reply but none of them said anything "Good, Izzy will be charged while I'm gone. Now come on, let's go already" both of his advisors nodded and lead him. He looked at Izzy "I know you handle this, just stay calm and you might do just fine" Izzy wasn't convince "How do I stay calm if everyone in the pack hates me?" he petted to calm her down "Just do what's right, they can't hate you forever you know? Sooner or later they might warm up to you" she smiled and nodded "Good, just take care of them and the pack while I'm gone" then he stood up and followed his advisors.

As they were walking Nikolai wanted to start a conversation with both of them "So…why now?" Cass looked at him "Now what?" she said confused "Why sending me out to meet the pack leaders?" Cass was about to answer but got interrupted by Pria "Because the other pack haven't met personally after you killed our previous leader" she said bluntly. This made Nikolai's suspicion to rise "Is there are problem Pria? Is this about me?" Cass was now frighten but Pria wasn't.

"Pria…tell me what's wrong, don't make this hard on me" then Pria lifted a giant log at him, he dodged by rolling to right. Cass was speechless on what just happened "Pria! What do you think you're doing?!" she didn't listen to her but focused on Nikolai "Don't interrupt me Cass! This is between me and him!" she yelled. Nikolai stood up "You better answer me or I will make you" she didn't answer him and lifted a bunch of pebbles, she threw them directly at Nikolai but he managed to dodge a few of them.

"Fine…violence then" he then charged towards her and she tried to use psychic on him, but she forgotten that he has now affect on it. He tackled her to a tree and jab her at the face twice, then he slam her down. She was crying in pain to the immense pain she was receiving from Nikolai "Don't make me kill you Pria, now tell me! What's your problem with me?!" she then yelled "Your kind! You filthy ugly kind! You humans will never understand us pokemon!" this made Nikolai surprised but instantly focus back at her.

"Understand what? Your pain? Your history? Your miserable god forsaken life? You think I don't understand all of that?!" he yelled back at her, she wanted to argue but was interrupted "No don't even argue with me Pria! You'll listen and you listen good, if I haven't helped Izzy and her pups they wouldn't be around the pack anymore! I know you hate me from the first time we talked just by looking at you in the eyes" Pria's eyes widen by the fact he knew that she hated him.

"I been through worst case scenario than this! You really think I wanted to see innocent beings getting killed?! You think I enjoyed killing that Arcanine?!" she looked away in shame "Look at me Pria, look at me" she looked at him "Do you like killing innocent humans and pokemons? I certainly don't, but if necessary I'll do it to protect them" she started to tear up because in how wrong she was about him "I…d-d-didn't mean to…hurt you…o-o-or any other pokemon in p-pack!" she started to cry.

Cass didn't do anything to help her sister now, but to her surprised to see that Nikolai picked her up and embrace her to a hug "..Its ok Pria, its ok. I'm sorry for hurting you to pulp, just let it all out" she continued to cry on his chest soaking with tears, "Cass, come here" Cass comply "Listen, don't ever let her judgement get the best of her. You're her sister and you are responsible to her, take good care of her Cass, she's family" Cass looked down in shame for not taking care of her sister.

Nikolai lifted her head "I'm not disappointed, you just need to learn on that's all. Now come on, let's get going" she nodded and lead him. Nikolai was carrying Pria in his arms, she just kept looking at him "Nikolai" she called him "Yeah" she then peck him on the cheek "Thank you" he was surprised and smiled at her "You're welcome" he said nicely to her.

As they were walking, midnight was coming and they needed to find shelter to rest for the day. They were resting a cave and made sure no pokemon was occupying it, they already gathered berries and sticks to keep the fire lit, "So tell me…do these leader's like…you know humans" Nikolai asked them "Well…some of them do, some of them don't" this wasn't going to pleasant for him after hearing that. He sighed "Well, can't you atleast tell me their names and how many packs are around?" he asked again.

"Well there are 4 packs around us, the first pack is Pack Zula. Zula is a female Delcatty and had the largest food supply around, she is also kind to her pack and made fair laws in it. But she was also a strong leader and had large numbers over five hundred pokemon" this made him surprised "Five hundred pokemon? That's an army of them. She nodded "Yes, she can easily beat any pack enemy with ease. So I recommend you not to make an enemy out of her, we only have two hundred and fifty members in our pack" he nodded in agreement.

Soon Pria yawn tiredly "Can we rest now leader?" she asked him "We can, tomorrow we discuss this after meeting the pack leader. Ok with that Cass?" she nodded "Good, now let's get some sleep" soon all of them went to sleep.

For Pria, she was cuddling next to him and smiled. **'Such a kind and loving person, can't help but feel special to him. Never felt this way before…goodnight leader'** she thought before completely went to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Meeting Pack Zula

They were continuing to head towards Pack Zula for a visit, Pria for some reason wanted Nikolai to carry her and he did so. Cass didn't mind it but was curious in why she wanted to be carried by him, as they were walking, three Sevipers came out in front of them. "State your business if not leave" the Seviper hissed "We came here to introduce our new leader to Leader Zula" she said to the three snakes " tell the guards to stand down, we have guest here. Follow me" they followed to a huge gate.

"Open up" the gate opened to reveal a large pack of pokemon infront of them, behind the large pack was Zula the Delcatty and sitting next to her was a Furret. "Come in" she told them and proceed to enter, all the pokemon was looking at Nikolai with curiosity even Zula was starring at him oddly.

There was silences for a moment then the Furret next to Zula spoke up "So? Want to introduce your human friend here or just gonna stand there all day?" his tone was cheerful and playful for some odd reason. "Names Nikolai, the new pack leader" this made all the pokemon gasp in surprised, but Furret wasn't even slightly surprised, he just smiled. "A human being a pack leader? That's kinda unnatural to hear these days" Zula sweat dropped for the Furret's antics. Zula spoke up "So you killed Arcanine huh? Kinda impressive for a human to kill a pokemon just to take power from him" this made him frown "I didn't do it for power, I tried to reason with him. But instead I kill him just to protect a Sylveon and her pups from him" Zula looked at his advisors.

"Is this true?" both of them nodded "Yes its true Leader Zula, the Sylveon is under his protection" she looked back at him "And why is he carrying one of his advisors?" this cause Pria to blush. "Well…uh let's just say she's hurt at the moment" Zula eyed suspiciously at him, she looked at the Furret "Tell them" Furret nodded and cleared his throat "This is pack Zula, I'm Furball her mate" this caused Zula feel embarrass at him "D-don't say it like that! You know how childish that is!" Furball smiled at her playfully "Oh come on Zula! That's who I am!" she groan.

For Nikolai and the rest of the pokemon were sweat dropping at the scene they were looking right, its really childish and embarrassing for the whole pack to hear. "Okay…nice to meet you Furball" he awkwardly greet him "You too! See atleast someone doesn't mind it!" Zula just face palmed at the floor. Zula sighed "…Well now that's finish, can you tell me how you managed to survive Psychotic's arena?" this confused him "…Psychotic? You mean Arcanine right?" she nodded "Yes…he never usually tell anyone his name, but now that his dead it doesn't matter anymore" Nikolai understand and nod.

"Its just simple as fighting, you know how arenas work" Zula eyed him suspiciously "Then you killed his fighters? Even the elites?" he shook his head "No…I spared them or just knock them out unconscious, no bloodshed" Zula then smiled at him. "Can't that you are weak but…you spared them as an act of kindness" she giggled and confused him more "And here I thought all humans were cruel and unforgiving, but you're different from them. Guess I shouldn't doubted you" she stood up "Psychotic never showed any kindness before, but you did" this confused him even more.

She looked at Furball "Show them around the pack" he nodded and gestured them to follow, he showed them around pack's facilities "This place is very large…can't believe it will fit over five hundred pokemon to live in". Furball smiled "Well of course it can! This place grew day by day, building new corps, new houses, expanding the wall and etc" Nikolai was impress in how Zula managed to handle. They continued in touring the whole pack, Pria's stomach growled and hid her face on Nikolai's chest. "Sounds like someone's hungry, follow me to the cafeteria" Furball then lead them, as there arrived, Nikolai saw on how big the cafeteria looks like. "Even the cafeteria's are big" Furball chuckled "Well this is what happens when you have five hundred pokemon to feed, come on let's eat already". While they were eating, two Skittys and a Sentret came running towards Furball "Daddy!" came three young pokemon pouncing his father "Hey, hey kids! Miss your daddy already? Bet you do!" Furball nuzzles his pups, Nikolai smiled "Guess there are playful as you are" Furball looked at him "Well just this two skittys right here, my son doesn't act like though. He most likely acts like his mother being all serious". Sentret glared at his father "You know well why I'm being like this! You keep embarrassing mom and the pack everytime there's a visitor or a new member to join in!" Furball just laughed.

When they were done eating and Furball's pups went back to their mother, he showed them the visitor room. "This is where all visitors sleep in, make yourselves at home!" Nikolai pet his head "Thanks for the tour Furball, take a good rest" he nodded and left. Nikolai went to sit on the bed still holding Pria, he noticed how quiet she was, even Cass was suspicious "Hey Pria, mind if I ask you something?" she looked at him "You awfully quiet when we entered this place, something bothering you? She blushed instantly "N-nothing! Nothings b-bothering m-me leader" Nikolai wasn't convince but he shrug it off.

He lay down on the bed "Let's just get some sleep, where do you want to sleep Cass?" she pointed the custom made couch "How about you-" but he got interrupted by Pria "You…d-don't mind i-if I sleep with you for the n-night?" she stuttered. He pondered for a moment "Well…if your sister allowed it" he looked back at Cass who was now laying on the couch "You don't mind do you?" he asked. "Well technically she isn't your mate, so therefore no" this made Pria frowned, Nikolai noticed how sad she was "Just for the night, its not like I'm gonna rape her or something" Cass sighed in defeat "…Fine, just one night and no more" Pria smiled and cuddled closer to Nikolai.

Nikolai smile and cuddled with Pria, Cass knows that her little sister has a crush on their leader, she knows this isn't something she might like. **'A human and a pokemon having a relationship? That's just wrong, I cannot let this happen'** was the last thought she had and went to sleep.

As for Nikolai, he was thinking about Izzy, Friday and the pups, he felt worried about them **'I wonder what she's doing right now? Hope she can handle it'** he thought and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Izzy In Second Command

Back at Nikolai's pack, Izzy was now completely nervous due to the fact she is charge now. After the pack heard this they disliked the idea of Izzy leading them while Nikolai was gone, Izzy needs help from the elders. As she was in the elders room, neither of them greeted her.

"I need some help elders…please" she asked them but no respond, Ivan spoke up "Why would we help you? After what you did" this made her frown. "I came here for guidance not to argue about that problem, just tell me how" again none of them said anything "You know better no one's gonna help you" Curie said bitterly.

Izzy had enough of it, she turned around and leave the room, she was now back at the chamber laying down in bed, thinking. Friday came in "Hey Izzy! Do you think-what's wrong with you?" she asked in surprise "…No one can't tell me about leadership, maybe I shouldn't be in charge" she sighed as she lays her head down. Friday wanted to help "Maybe I can help you, Nikolai thought me about leadership in case he forgot to tell you" Izzy perked up "Tell me!".

Friday went to sit near her "Okay then, listen closely Izzy. Being leader isn't about power but making a peaceful group, hard decisions, checking morality and etc" Izzy nodded "What else then?" Friday continued "If someone starts a conflict to each other always stop it at all cost, you don't want your own group to be in each other's necks. But unless its necessary to do so, like if they want to kill you for an example" Izzy tilted her head.

"You think that might happen?" she questionably asked "Remember that Arcanine and he had to kill him?" Izzy sweat drop "…Uh I, forgot about that. Just continue on please" Friday cleared her throat "Keeping a group healthy and well being is important, always check on them at all times. Keeping the group safe is top priority, they came to joined in because they wanted somewhere safe to stay and always make sure no one gets hurt or killed" Izzy wanted to ask "That's going to be hard, you sure they can't handle themselves?" Friday looked at her "They can't handle it alone forever you know, even Nikolai needed help sometimes" she nodded.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" Friday pondered and shook "Well no, that's about all he said, guess you understand now? This whole leadership thing?" Izzy stood up from the bed "Well yeah, but I need you around with me" Friday was surprised "Why do want me to do?" Izzy smiled "Well there won't listen to me but maybe you can" she grabbed her and went out.

They were now at the south wall expansion, this time Johnson wasn't here to instruct the workers. It was a Machoke who was now instructing them, Izzy went to ask him but he stopped them "You aren't allowed here, we waiting for the leader's order for the wall expansion" Izzy spoke up "Well he's not here at the moment instructor, he put me as second in command of the pack" Machoke didn't believe her, he looked at Friday "You must be the leader's daughter I presume?" she nodded.

"Tell me she's lying to me" she shook her head, Machoke stared Izzy in disbelief "Why would he let you in charge of the pack while he's gone? Why would we listen to you?" Izzy wanted to argue but Friday interrupted her "Because she was the only one who was qualified to be in charge, the leader had no one else to pick" Machoke sighed in defeat "…Fine, tell us what to do and be done with it" Izzy smiled "So again, what's the problem?" Machoke looked towards the wall "The problem is that area is dangerous for the moment, its filled with bunch of Geodudes and Golems. We want someone to take care of them" Izzy nodded "I'll do it, come on Friday" then she left with Friday to the other side of the wall.

Friday was worried that Izzy didn't bring any reinforcement to fight against a group of Geodudes with her, she wanted to ask her why "Uh Izzy…why didn't you bring anyone else to help?" Izzy looked at her "You think I haven't tried? None of the pack members wanted to help!" Friday dumbfound, she actually forgot that the pack hated her.

As they arrived at the other side of the wall, there were no sign of Geodudes around. This confused them "Where are they? I thought he said there were Geodudes here" she kept looking around but no sign of any Geodudes in sight. She sighed "…Guess he lied about-" suddenly someone cried "Let me go!" Izzy knew whose cry was that "Sunshine! I'm coming sweetie!" both of them then ran towards her location.

As they arrived, both of them saw Adriane dragging Sunshine into the forest "Shut up you good for nothing pup! Your mother took my daughter away from me! Now I'm gonna take you away from her!" Sunshine kept struggling "Mom!" Izzy then came charging towards her "Let go of my daughter!" she tackled her towards a tree and hold her with ribbons.

Friday went to check on her "You okay?" Sunshine stood up slowly "Y-yeah…thanks for coming here" Izzy sighed in relief and looked back at Adriane with a growl "What are you doing to my daughter like that?! I warn you back at the cafeteria Adriane and you didn't listen!" she was struggling to break free "Go to hell murderer! You killed her!" Izzy wrapped her neck tightly.

"Then you joined her in hell!" she was straggling Adriane tightly with her ribbons, she kept struggling for a moment. Both Friday and Sunshine looked in horror right infront of them, both of them were now seeing Izzy straggling Adriane in attempt to kill her. Friday and Sunshine closed their eyes and heard a neck snap, they opened their eyes to see Adriane laying on the ground lifeless and Izzy breathing heavily.

She looked both at them "Are you kids ok?" both of them didn't respond but instead looked at Adriane's dead body, Izzy noticed this "…I-I didn't mean to kill her but…she was hurting you" Sunshine looked away from her. Izzy went closer to her "Sunshine please listen, I didn't have a choice for her" she kept closer to her and used her ribbons to an embrace. Sunshine was crying on her side "…You killed her…and you pretend like nothing happen?" she cried "…Don't you feel anything?" Izzy sighed "…If I let her go, she might come back to hurt us again Sunshine. What will happen if it was all of you here?" she didn't respond but instead kept crying on her.

"I just…I don't know…you scare us even more than anyone in the pack. All of them were afraid of you" Izzy knew too well about it, Adriane had a point, she is a murderer. Izzy continued to comfort her "…Just don't get yourself in trouble next time, I'm sorry for showing this to both of you. Let's go back to the chamber" then all of them went back inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Nothing To Know

Back at Pack Zula, Nikolai and his advisors were now discussing about Psychotic's personality, knowledge and etc. Nikolai was impressed in how intelligent Psychotic was "So…he's the one with the idea of building water storage, cottages and wall expansion? I give him credit for that" Cass nodded. Nikolai pondered for a moment "…Strange for a pokemon to learn something like that, almost human. No one asked how he knows all this?" both of shook their heads, Nikolai was curious. If Psychotic knew all this to begin with, maybe he can use it to expand the pack's food and water supply, and also the wall.

Nikolai stood up "Maybe we should talk with Zula or Furball for the moment or maybe help around a bit" Pria went and hug his leg tightly "Ok!" she said happily. Nikolai was a bit bothered by her sudden change from quiet and serious to happy and affectionate towards him, but then again its kinda nice. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder "Ok then, that's settled".

Members of Pack Zula were working hard around, there could see many pokemon doing their work very quick and efficient, kinda surprising too. As they were walking, Furball came running towards them "I been looking all over for you guys! Zula wants to meet" they nodded and followed Furball.

As they arrived, Zula was upset, neither of them know why. "Sit" she told and instantly all of them in the room comply, Nikolai was worried about this "Is there are problem here?" she nodded. She cleared her throat "I want you and your advisor's help, one of the different pack's came and caused trouble outside the wall right now. Take care of this" Nikolai looked at her sceptically.

"Why can't you handle it? You have over five hundred members and you want help from us?" she sighed "Of course I can but this is not simple, we're facing a strong pack member outside and I got reports that my member's got injured. Neither of my best pack members can, but you will" Nikolai was about to ask her but was interrupted by Cass.

"Your saying its one of…Arthur's member?" Zula nodded "Indeed, its one of his" Nikolai was confused on to who was this pokemon their were talking about "Whose Arthur? A Pack Leader I presume?" both of them nodded. Nikolai sighed in defeat "…Fine, I take care of this myself, stay here you two" he stood up and went out to the wall.

While he arrived he sees a Lucario fighting one of Pack Zula's member, most of them were injured by the Lucario. The blue canine saw him "Well, well, well…if isn't my old friend Nikolai. How've you been? Guess not" Nikolai knew who she was "Leave Terror…I don't wanna do this right now" Terror just smirked at him. "You know me Nikolai…I don't run from a fight, just like you taught me back then" Nikolai's eye twitch.

He tried to stay calm "…I'm not your trainer anymore Terror, you know why" he said angrily at her, Terror walked slowly towards him "Oh sweet Nikolai…You know I liked you, your body, your aura and last but not least…your love towards me" Nikolai felt disgusted and back away slowly from her "…I'm not that kinda person anymore, I deserve it" Terror giggled.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Nikolai…once a monster, always a monster. You loved back then after the incident at the house, I know you have her egg Nikolai" Nikolai then snapped "DON'T YOU MENTION HER! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Terror laughed evilly at him "Really Nikolai? Heheh, I know both of you were in a relationship. But that egg isn't yours and you know it who it belong to" Nikolai then charged towards her to tackle her down. She saw this and dodged him by moving to the left with ease, she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to a nearby tree.

He was then stopped by terror placing her spike and his neck "Looks like someone got rusty…I really want you, to be your mate and cuddle with you all day" Nikolai didn't respond but felt disgust. She then licked his neck lustfully and purr, he wanted to struggle but due to the fact there's a spike at his neck, he can't do anything. She peck him on the cheek "You know…I want this really badly for myself, maybe have an egg together?" Nikolai looked away from her. She giggled and continued to lick his neck.

Nikolai wasn't enjoying her licking him "…Stop it, we been through this before!" she smirked at him "Well I didn't listen, now just enjoy-" she was interrupted by shadow ball hitting her "Let go of him you mutt!" Pria yelled. Nikolai was relief that she came to help him "Thanks…" then he looked back at Terror who was now angry towards Pria "So…like to interrupt someone's fun huh?! Well take this you little bitch!" she threw aura sphere at Pria. She barely dodged it and saw another aura sphere coming towards her and made contact with it, she tried to stood up but felt Terror holding her down.

"You think you can beat me? I more stronger than you wild pokemon around here" Pria looked at her "Heh…not me…but him" she looked back and saw Nikolai tackled her to a wall, he was jabbing her midsection and tried to jab her face. She parried it and pushed Nikolai back, she roundhouse kick him and made a direct hit. He fell down and stood up picking a stick near him and hit her, she grunted by the stick hitting her, he swing it again and hit her midsection, she hold he stomach in pain and kneeled down.

He was breathing heavily "You…better leave or else…this pack might kill you" she growl at him "Leave Terror…no more, you can't…keep fighting me like this" she slowly stood up and looked at him "…I'll get you next time…master" then suddenly a bright light surrounded her making them closed their eyes from the intense bright, after a moment she was already gone.

Nikolai looked down and saw a golden heart necklace, he pick it up and open it to see Terror and him smiling together. He sighed "I'm sorry...but there's nothing I can do" he putted it in his pocket and went to pick Pria up from the ground.

He picked her up and stroke her head "You be alright?" she smiled "I will, thanks" he looked at everybody around him, they were all injured by Terror. He felt Pria tugging his shirt to get his attention "Who is she anyway?" he sighed and took a deep breath "She…was an old friend of mine, guess she never stopped looking for me" Pria looked at him oddly. "Why would she hurt you if your both friends?" he didn't respond but made a sad look on his face.

"…She just...wanted a mate, but I didn't want it. I thought she'll listen to me…let's go back" she nodded and proceed back inside to report Zula.

Nikolai was at thought **'Guess not all can change…just pure madness'** he thought as they continued on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Nothing To Love

"Focus and hesitate! Your opponent cannot have a chance to hit you or touch you" this was back in 2 years ago when Terror and Nikolai were best friends, he was training her to dodge attacks as many as possible, even pushing her limits. She dodged every attack and projectiles "pant…pant…Hit me if you can! I'm already fast enough to dodge anything!" that where she was wrong, she accidently tripped a little stoned and fell backwards "W-wow!.." Nikolai managed to catch her before she can fall.

Nikolai smiled at her "Told you so, never taunt so much next time" she blushed in embarrassment, he petted her head and made a purr, she enjoyed it. Nikolai was happy about her progress and always loved her for it, then both of them heard someone calling them, they saw Audino waving them while holding an egg. Nikolai smiled joyful "Hey Quil! What is it?" he asked "Dinners ready! Get it before their all gone" she went inside her home.

Nikolai chuckled "Hehe…ok come on Terror" then both of them went inside to eat, as they were done eating, Terror went to the bathroom to wash up while Quil and Nikolai were cuddling on the couch. Both of them smiling happily together with the egg "You know…I don't mind taking care of it, I always wanted to a dad one day" Quil giggled cutely at him "Well…maybe you will, even though its not yours but I don't mind it" he chuckled and hugged her.

He felt so happy with his life, being a strong trainer, having a wife and a best friend. His life was great and never felt better, but he didn't know Terror was watching them from upstairs growling menacingly, she was jealous of Quil having a relationship with her master. **'That whore, taking my beloved master from me?! I'll show her…she's good as dead'** was the last thought before disappearing in the dark.

As midnight came they fell asleep in bed holding the egg, Terror didn't sleep but instead went to initiate her plan to get rid of Quil. After a few minutes, Nikolai felt extremely hot, he woke up and saw fire around the room "Wake up, there's fire!" he yelled and Quil instantly woke up and saw the fire. She picked up the egg and ran with Nikolai to the door, the house was crumbling fast and their have a few minutes before the house falls down.

As they were running close the exit, Quil got hit by a debris by the roof, Nikolai panicked and tried to lift the burning wood. He threw the debris off her and carried her outside, as they were outside he sees the house crumbling down and looked at Quil "Looks like we made Quil…Quil?" no respond. Nikolia began to worry "Quit it Quil…stop messing with me and wake up" still no respond and it hit him, he checked her pulse and felt nothing "…No…no…please don't do this to me…please don't" he hold her in embrace and tears coming out from his eyes.

He cried on her dead body "Please Quil…don't do this to me…don't…do this to me" he continued to cry on her, thirty minutes later he already buried her body and picked up the egg. He mourned her grave "…I find who did this…I swear I will" he stood up and picked up the egg and wander off far away from this place.

Meanwhile for Terror, she was laughing evilly at her work that she managed to kill Quil. She saw Nikolai wander off with the egg and followed him **'Don't worry master…I'll keep safe and sound! Mating with you will wait, just gonna wait a while for this'** she thought and continued to follow him without being seen. After the incident happen, he never spoke to anyone or made any contact around him, he just continued to wander until there's no road left to walk on.

From that day, he swore himself to always protect the ones he love and never make the same mistake again, and find whose responsible to all of if.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Helping Zula's Pack

Nikolai and Pria made back to Zula's Chamber to report her what happened "A Lucario?" Nikolai nodded, Zula thought for a moment of the situation. "Its really incredible for one Lucario to beat a bunch of pokemon, even though it was outnumbered" she said in astonishment "…I trained her like that" all of them looked at him surprised.

"Y-you trained her THAT powerful?!" Pria said in shocked, Nikolai sighed "I was her trainer back then, she was my first partner and best friend. Don't know why she would do this" Nikolai was thinking about Terror's intention back at the wall, he had know idea why and not even the slightest.

He was then interrupt by Zula "If what say is true…then help us on this Nikolai" Nikolai knew what she meant, he thought for a moment "…Fine, just hope your pack likes me" he stood up "Tell them to meet up in the training room" he went to the training room with both of his advisors.

As they were walking to the training room, Pria wanted to know something "Nikolai? Can I ask you something?" Nikolai looked at her "What is it?". "How did you two met anyway?" Nikolai think for a moment "I helped her when she was a little Riolu, she was nice" he smiled remembering old times with her "She was always loyal to me, I took care of her, feed her, gave he a lot of attention and protected her" Pria was smiling in how he took care of his pokemon, but not Cass.

"One day she wanted me to train her, not by training with other pokemon but with me" Pria listened closely "She would always wake up in the morning earlier than me, we kept training everyday and night until both of us were tired. Then the day came that she evolved into a powerful and yet…obsessive" Cass was confused on the last part "What do you mean…obsessive?" Nikolai sighed "I know she…liked me, a bit too much. She would try to seduce me with everything she can…and I know she-" Nikolai stopped in midsentence.

Pria wanted to know more "What? What did she do?" Nikolai breath deeply "…she…killed my wife" this shocked both of them "…Why in the world she would do that?!" Pria asked loudly "…She wanted me…wanted to be hers. I should have seen it coming" he sighed in depressed "…Wished could have done something about it…just don't have the heart to do it" he felt Pria hugging his leg "Maybe you could think of something to convince her" he smiled and pick her up, she blushed.

"You know…you look cute when you blush" he said teasingly, she blushed even harder. Cass didn't like this one bit, so she went and grab her sister "Aaww come on!" Pria whined. Nikolai could tell she didn't like him holding her sister, but he shrug it off…for now.

As they arrived at the training room, the place had a few pokemon sparing each other and showing great strength, almost impressed Nikolai, almost. They saw them "Guess you're here to train us?" a male Seviper said to him, he nodded and went to find a sit to wait for the rest.

After a while of waiting the room was filled with pokemon, Nikolai stood up and went to the center to get their attention. All of the looked at him "I guess you all know why you're here?" all of them nodded "Good…I'm here to help you all to polish your skill, power, endurance and stamina. Any question?" then one of them came forward to him, it was a Machoke looking at him annoyingly. "I presume you don't me to train you?" the Machoke didn't respond to him "…I take that as a yes" Nikolai used his speed and grab the Machoke's neck by surprising everyone. He let go of him and coughed painfully "Never underestimate, even if you know them. Anyone else wants to say anthing?" no one said anything or anything stupid.

"Good, now someone step in" to his surprise Cass came in front, it was odd and decided to ask "Cass…care to explain to me first?" he asked her oddly "…Just want to see what your capable of…Nikolai" he wasn't convince but let it slide…for now. "Ok…hit me" Cass created a shadow ball and quickly fired at him, Nikolai dodged it with ease "Not fast enough, again" Cass was annoyed and created two shadow balls and fired.

Nikolai dodged it again and Cass created even more shadow balls, Nikolai yawned "…You really think that's gonna work everytime you tried the same move? Fine then" he just waited for her to fire but she didn't. This confused him "What are you w-" he didn't finish his sentence and saw himself surrounded by shadow balls, "Take this!" Cass yelled and fired him. The training room was covered in smoke and waited until its clear, what they saw surprised them even more "Well…that was a close one" Nikolai didn't even got one hit from the shadow balls.

Everyone was confused on how he manage to survive "How is that even possible?!" one of the pokemon yelled "Well it wasn't easy but that's not the problem right now, my turn" with one swift Nikolai was now behind Cass and grabbed her by the neck with both of his arms, Cass struggled to break free. Nikolai's grip was getting tighter and Cass was about to blackout anytime soon "Can't…breath…blacking out…" she stopped and passed out due to lack of oxygen, Nikolai let go of her.

"…Pria grab your sister and send her back to the room, please" Pria nodded and went to grab her sister, as she was about to carry her "When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry" she nodded and head back to the room. Nikolai sighed and looked at the rest "Next" the training continues on roughly.

Pria arrived and put her sister on the bed to rest until she wakes up, she was worried that Nikolai might have killed her back in the training room but was relief he didn't. She went out to grab some water for her sister, as she made it back she saw Cass was already waking up and rushed towards her giving the water.

Pria gave her water but she didn't want it "Come on sis! You might be thirsty!" Pria pleaded but it didn't seem to work, Cass just had a blank look on her face. Pria gave up and placed the water on the table and went to sit next to her, there was silence in the room and Pria decided to ask her "You're not mad are you sis? Its just training with our leader" Cass didn't respond.

Pria tried asking something else "…You think Izzy is alright leading the pack while we gone?" again no respond from her sister, Pria was getting even more worried "…You're…upset aren't you? Because Nikolai beat you easily?" Cass quickly look at her with a glare.

"…You know how well humiliating is to beat by a human Pria! He even mock me with every attack I tried on him!" she yelled angrily. Pria knew that Cass didn't like to beat by a human "Its just a training session! Nothing else bad happen" Cass didn't want to hear it but instead went out of the room. Pria tried to stop her "Where you're going?" Cass didn't bother looking at her "The training room, I want a rematch with him!" she said angrily and went to the training room.

Pria sighed "Hope Nikolai doesn't hurt you even more…this isn't going to end well for the both of them" she said worryingly for her sister, while Nikolai was training with Pack Zula members, he noticed Cass was already in the room. She pushed away the rest of the pack members and stood still, Nikolai knows what she wants "…I presume you want a rematch?..." he asked her "You know it" she replied menacingly and was ready for a rematch.

Nikolai removed his shirt and showed his well build body to everyone in the room, his body was filled scars and burnt skin around him, he stood facing Cass "Ready when you are Cass…this time don't hold back" he said calmly. Cass created multiple shadow balls around her "This time…you lose" she said as she swiftly charged towards to punch him, Nikolai parried it and countered with a swing but suddenly made contact by a shadow ball. Nikolai grunted "…Not a bad move, surprisingly worked on me" his body then was covered in black mist but not much "I guess this is going to be interesting for both of us, hope you're ready for this" Nikolai then charged at her.

Meanwhile…

Izzy was in the chamber…doing nothing but waiting for Nikolai to come back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Love Problem

Izzy sighed loudly with frustration due to the fact that Nikolai and his advisors haven't returned "Arg! This is ridiculously stressful, why haven't they come back yet?! I really want him here with me and snuggle together" then the door chamber opened to see Friday entering with a worried look on her face. Izzy just continued to lay on bed not even bothering to look at her "…What do you want Friday, kinda not in the mood here" she said while restraining her frustration "We kinda have a problem here Izzy, we got two pokemon fighting about something at the crops right now" Izzy sighed again and looked at her "Why do they even bothering me to do it? They don't even listen to me! not even a single pokemon did!" Izzy lay her head not even bothering to help "I know but this is serious Izzy! These two are not regular, everyday pokemon! Its one of the elite pokemon that are now at each other's throat!" this grabbed Izzy's attention and instantly went outside to deal the problem, Friday however was a bit speechless to where Izzy went.

' **Why didn't she said it sooner?! Better handle this than getting mad at Nikolai for the whole pack to get in trouble'** she thought as she continued to find the two pokemon that were fighting, as she arrived, she saw was shockingly a destructive scene between the two elite pokemon who were now fighting against each other in a violent manner.

"You stupid whore! I knew you were cheating on me for someone else!" the male Houndoom yelled furiously at the female Arcanine.

The female Arcanine was breathing heavily from fighting so much "...I didn't cheat on you!...his just a friend Pablo! You're the one who cheated on me for hanging out with that other Houndoom of yours!" she snap back.

Pablo gritted his teeth "You been spying on me this whole time?! You're dead!" he charged towards her.

She felt the impact from Pablo's body slamming at her and coughed out blood, she was now laying on the ground and had a tough time breathing. Pablo growled "…I'm gonna make sure you won't be breathing ever again!" she closed her eyes and braced for Pablo to hurt her but it didn't came, she slowly opened her eyes and surprised to see Pablo was now choking by the ribbons on his neck.

"Don't you dare hurt this Arcanine, Pablo!" Izzy said coldly at Pablo.

"Izzy?!...how?...when!?" Pablo choked between words.

"The leader's daughter informed me Pablo, you better have a good explanation here or else!" she tighten her ribbons so Pablo can tell her quickly.

"Ark!...okay, okay I'll talk!...just let go already!" instantly Izzy withdrew her ribbons and listened to him. After a the explanation, she wanted to know why in the hell he was hanging out with another female pokemon while he already had one "Let me get this straight! You accused her for cheating on you but what Yuri said was that you been 'hanging out' with a female Houndoom at night! Are you that stupid!?" Izzy yelled furiously at Pablo who was now cowering in fear by Izzy's rage while the Arcanine known as Yuri was starring at him blankly.

"You really think I don't know you Pablo?! I know you since we were pups back then! You always like to 'hang out' with other females while your current mate was already pissed at you to begin with you idiot!" Pablo flinched and didn't even retaliate at Izzy's rage…well unless he has guts to face something worse from her. Izzy tried to calm down and think something to deal with Pablo's problem and finish it before she starts to murder him "…Okay, this is how we end this! Either one of you forgive each other and remain as mates or just end your relationship right here, right now!" Izzy waited for a moment for their answer and Yuri spoke up.

"I rather end this relationship between us, we're finish Pablo" Pablo growled in response.

"Guess that settles then! Now everyone else get back home!" then all pokemon proceeded to head back to their own homes, Izzy sighed in relief and turned towards Yuri who was also relief "Well, see you later then Yuri" Yuri nodded and head back home while Izzy went back to the chamber to rest.

As she arrived she was surrounded by her pups with a worried look on their faces "You're okay mom?!" Sunshine said worryingly, Izzy chuckled at her pups "Haha…don't worry I'm okay" all of them were relief. All of them settled down and were glad that their mother was fine, but all of them noticed she was frowning "Mom? Why are you sad?" she sighed deeply "…I really miss Nikolai…I just wished he never leave" both Izzy and Nikolai's children knew this but the pack didn't, Friday and her cubs know how much she loved him "Don't worry mom, maybe he might come back soon! We all missed him" Izzy looked at them, her cubs were right, all of them missed him.

She then brought embrace all of them with her ribbons "…I guess all do miss him much, we wait a little longer then" all of them returned the embrace and smiled.

Meanwhile back at Pack Zula

Nikolai and both of his advisors were now resting at the guest room, but for Pria, she was standing next to the bed at Nikolai's side. Her cheeks were red and she was nervously shaking in what she was about to do right now "…you can do this Pria! Just stay calm and sleep with him…" she whispered to herself. She climbed on the bed and went to sleep closely at Nikolai without waking him up, she successfully manage to cuddle him in the process. She smiled happily and glad that her leader wasn't awake yet "…goodnight…master" were her last words before instantly went to sleep.

Cass didn't sleep for the entire time, she saw everything that Pria did and she wasn't even slightly happy about it, matter of fact…she was piss, like really piss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Loving Human

As morning came, Nikolai and his advisors were heading back after said goodbye to Zula and Furball. Nikolai noticed how happy Pria was been after he woke, well obviously he didn't knew she was secretly sleeping with him, but Cass knew and was mad about it.

"So what made your day so happy Pria? You been smiling after I woke you up" Nikolai asked. Pria just giggled "Well you can't know a girl's secret now do you Nikolai?" he chuckled at her antics, Cass wasn't even bothering to tell him why.

Nikolai noticed Cass was angry about something "Cass, what's bothering you?" he asked but she didn't respond and continued moving forward ahead of them, this worried both of them. He thought it be better to not push it and continued on track, he felt Pria tugging his shirt and gestured him to carry her again, he thought it was cute.

As he was about to carry her, Cass used psychic and threw a rock at Nikolai. He saw it coming and manage to grab it, he glared Cass "You better tell me what's wrong or I'll beat you up again like in the training back at Pack Zula" Cass didn't respond and she's just making Nikolai angrier. "Fine! Have it your way then!" Nikolai threw back the rock at Cass and she actually got hit.

Pria can't do anything to interfere and help Cass, she saw Nikolai picking up a branch "You better tell me Cass! I don't like this more than you do!" he swung and hit Cass but she didn't retaliate. Cass coughed but didn't answer him "Get up!" Nikolai yelled furiously, she got up slowly and Nikolai hit her again and again repeatedly until she spit up blood.

Cass was breathing heavily and her vision was blurry, Nikolai was still furious at Cass "Fine…you won't tell me, then don't even bother talking to me anymore when we made it back to the pack" Nikolai went walked past her and continued on "Come on Pria, we're moving on" Pria was about to walk past her sister but Cass grab her "…why…" Pria didn't looked at her and didn't answer her. Pria continued to follow Nikolai leaving her sister behind, Cass just sat there looking down and tearing up.

Nikolai and Pria made it back to the pack unharmed and was also welcomed, but some of them were worried to where his other advisor. An Eevee went running towards them "Nikolai's back!" Tyler said joyfully and pounced him, he chuckled "I miss you too Tyler" he got with Tyler on his arms. The three of them went to their room and was also greeted by young Eevees, Umbreon and a…Espeon? Nikolai was a bit surprised to see a Espeon in the room with them "Whose this?" the Espeon giggled "Its been a few days and you already forgot about little ol Dark?" then it hit him.

"Dark? Is that you?" he said suspiciously and Dark nodded. After a while, Friday told Nikolai that happened between Izzy and the pack treating her while he was gone. He sighed "Oh boy…this is going to be very hard" Nikolai got up and went outside to look for Izzy.

When he was about to go out through the door, he got pounced by a white and pinkish blur. He got his bearings and saw Izzy snuggling him "I miss you so much Nikolai" he smiled and rub her back "You too Izzy" Nikolai got up while picking up Izzy. Nikolai continued to rub her back while Izzy just purred happily "You don't know how much I want this…it really helps me calm" she whispered, Nikolai chuckled "Well you could just ask me" after a while both of them were done.

"So…Friday told you everything did she?" Nikolai nodded, Izzy lowered her head in shame "…don't hate me please…I just-" she got interrupted "I don't…it was bound to happen really, she brought it to herself and obviously didn't take your warning seriously. I'm just glad that you and the pups are safe" Izzy was speechless but smiled afterwards. Both of them had time together while Nikolai was busy handling everything else, he also went to talk the others who mistreated Izzy while obviously she was second in command, they felt shame that some of them didn't listen to him and was glad he was forgiving.

Nikolai knows this pack shows strength and ruthless, but he managed to convince the pack with either by discussing it or by bloody violence. It was easy considering most feared him after the incident back at the arena, he just hoped this pack doesn't go at each other's throat for the time being.

While both of them were walking, Pria came running and yelled "Nikolai! We got a problem!" this worried him and knew something was up "Is it about Cass?" this surprised Pria a bit "How did you-nevermind! Yes its Cass, she's rampaging right outside the pack walls!" then all of them went running out to get Cass to calm down.

When they arrived, the place was a mess, he saw trees been cut down, blown up and etc. Then came a giant log towards them "Get down!" all of them instantly lay down. There got their bearings and looked around for Cass anywhere, not before long she came out of the shadows but she looks different and also got company.

Nikolai gritted his teeth in anger "What do you think you're doing Cass?" she didn't answer but instead she gestured the guards to attack them. Nikolai got up quickly and subdued all of her guards single handled, he glared at Cass "Pathetic…I'm gonna deal with you personally this time and get answers out of you painfully" both of them charged each and grappled with both hands together.

Nikolai pushed her and kicked her midsection off him, he charged towards her to the ground and starts to deliver punch after punch at her. She blocked with everything she can but she wasn't built for physical combat, she was running out of options until she saw Izzy and her sister stopping Nikolai from hurting her.

Nikolai wanted to keep hurting her for answers but now he was trying to make Izzy and Pria let go of him "Grh…let go!" both of them kept struggling to stop him "Dammit Nikolai stop!..." both of them pleaded. After half an hour, Nikolai was already calmed down but still angry at Cass for not answering him and both Izzy and Pria were tired.

"What's your problem with me huh?! You think I'm pathetic and a moron huh is that it?!" again she didn't say anything, Nikolai had enough of it "Fuck it! Just fuck it! You like being that way then don't even bother coming back" he was about to leave until he heard Cass Crying quietly, this made him stop.

"I…I just felt so pathetic around everyone…being humiliated and ignored by my parents! All I wanted was someone to trust with…so I can feel…special" with that said she cried, Nikolai sighed and went to comfort her, atleast she was being honest with him. "…then I guess I humiliated you back at pack Zula" then he went to embrace her, this startled Cass a bit but cried a bit on his chest, soaking it with tears. "I'm sorry okay? How am I suppose to know this to begin with…guess you were right about a few things" after that Cass stopped crying and tried to get up but due to Nikolai's constant beating she can't "Hold on, let me help" Nikolai carried her bridal style. She blushed a bit "Y-you don't have too…" Nikolai smirk "Well you can't walk now can you?" he had a point, she can't even walk without resting.

All of them then head back. As they arrived, many pokemon were glad to see Nikolai safe and at the same time strange to see him carrying Cass "What? Something wrong?" all of them shook their heads and went back to their business. All of them arrived at the chamber and lay Cass at his bed "Rest here, I'm going to the cafeteria to give you something to eat" then he instantly left the room. While Nikolai was gone Cass looked at Izzy and Pria, smirking at her "What's with the smirk?" both of the laughed a bit "I think someone starts to like our kind leader right now" Pria said playfully. This caused her to blushed "W-what? N-no I'm not! H-he's just helping like a friend" Izzy rolled her eyes "Yeah a 'friend' carrying you in bridal style, we saw you were blushing back there" Cass blushed even more "N-no I wasn't!" both of them started to laugh even more.

"Never say never Sis" Pria said happily.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 It Gets Interesting

Nikolai went to the cafeteria to get some food for Cass, he was glad that Cass already admitted but at the same time felt bad for beating her into a pulp. He made it to the cafeteria and grab as much food he can give for Cass, while he was about to leave George called him "Helping someone Nikolai?" Nikolai smiled at him "Well its pretty obvious George, just giving this for Cass" George looked at him a bit surprise "What? Is something wrong with it?" Nikolai said worryingly.

George shook his head "No…no its just that not even a single leader ever treated us kindly before" Nikolai thought about for moment "…well I do help everyone in the pack. I just don't like making a conflict for everyone, I'll only do it if necessary" Nikolai put his on George's shoulder "As long as I'm here, I treat everyone equally. This pack just needed someone that's kind to them, just don't take things too far" George smiled and understood him "For someone young, you really know much everything" Nikolai chuckled a bit "Hehe…well I'm just full of surprises now do I?" then both of them laughed. After saying there goodbyes to each other, Nikolai went back to the chamber.

When he arrived, he could hear Izzy and Pria were giggling and so he took a peek at what they were giggling about "Never say never Sis" this confused him a bit. He continued listening "We know that you like him more than a friend Cass, even I could tell" he heard Izzy talked to Cass, he thought for a moment **'Cass doesn't liked me THAT much! We're just friends, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Better keep listening'** with that thought aside he kept listening the conversation. "W-well…just a little bit I guess" Cass said shyly and making them both rolled their eyes "Oh yeah just a little…come on just admit it already Cass! You love him more than that!" Izzy said feeling irritated by Cass's persistent, this however made Nikolai extremely worried **'Wait a minute…so that means'** he didn't finish his thought after hearing Izzy was about to say "We could share him you know? Nothing harm" this made Nikolai's both eyes wide with utter shock **'W-w-what?! They can't be THAT serious to share me!'** then Pria spoke "We're serious Cass, three of us could share him but there are few rules and conditions you have to follow first" this pulled Nikolai in curiosity "Always take turns, don't kidnap or snatch him while he is with one of us and finally don't try to fight for him. Understand?" Cass nodded while Nikolai listened the whole conversation. However for Nikolai, his mind was spinning with thoughts **'Me being shared by three female pokemon?! That sounds like a harem to me and I don't like the idea of it!'** while he was gibbering in his thoughts, Pria spoke out "We're know you're there Nikolai, we could see your shadow moving" he stopped and looked down that she was right.

He sighed and showed himself "Guess you already knew huh?" Izzy said calmly, he nodded "Are you alright with this Nikolai? Because you don't seem like it" said Pria. Nikolai took a deep breath "Well…its not like that, I was never the one who liked to go out with multiple women and make love all the time. I do like you guys but I really need to take things slow ok?" with that they all nodded. He sighed in relief "And here I thought you guys tried to rape me" then both Pria and Izzy giggled "Well...we do like to do that while you sleep~" Izzy said in sultry tone with mischief eyes even Pria does the same making Nikolai a bit nervous. He took a step back and Izzy noticed "Oh leaving so soon?~" she gestured Pria to closed and lock the chamber doors instantly giving Nikolai no chance to escape or hide **'This is bad, very bad indeed'** he couldn't do anything to run now.

Both Izzy and Pria approach him slowly with lustful expressions on their faces "So now that you're trapped here with us Nikolai, why not we have some 'fun' together?" Izzy said lustfully, Nikolai made a gulp sound due to the fact that the two of them trying to seduce him playfully and mischievousness. Izzy grabbed both of his arms and pulled him into embrace with Pria "You know…its kinda funny for a leader like you to be nervous around females" Nikolai chuckled nervously "Well who doesn't?" both of giggled and pulled him to bed while Cass just watched with a red glowing face.

Nikolai was on bed while Izzy and Pria were above his chest smiling lustfully "Now let's take those off" Izzy proceeded to remove his shirt while Pria was doing his pants, Nikolai can't help but wildly as both pokemon tearing removing his shirt off **'I don't even know what to think right now'** he thought embarrassingly. Cass just watched in awe while the two of them tried to rape him lovingly, now that Nikolai is officially naked and showing his well toned body making all of them blush in surprised "Wow…didn't you work out that much" said Izzy, Nikolai chuckled nervously.

Izzy instantly went rubbing his dick in surprise "Gah!...geez Izzy" she giggled and proceeded to rub it while Pria went closer to his face. Nikolai was wondering what Pria was thinking and didn't expected for her to kiss him, he startled a bit but kissed back passionately. Cass was blushing furiously in what she was looking right now, seeing her kissing him while Izzy rubbing his dick until it was erect. Cass placed her finger between her legs and started masturbating, when Nikolai's dick was fully erect, Izzy went bobbing her head up and down slowly and gently making Nikolai tense up **'Grh! I really forgot how long I haven't done it'** with that slide he continued to make out with Pria.

Both Pria and Nikolai stopped kissing due to lack oxygen "pant…pant…lick me" Nikolai was confuse but didn't had time to think when Pria shoved her vagina at his lips, and so he pleasured her. Izzy was done giving him a blowjob and continued to shoved her anal on his dick, she made a slow rhythm. Cass was still masturbating with her tongue out and same goes for Pria, Nikolai on the other hand was getting closer. Pria came at Nikolai's face, he came at Izzy's ass and lastly Cass came…from masturbating.

All of them were breathless to ecstasy "Pant…that was…interesting" said Nikolai between breaths "Pant…yeah…no kidding" Izzy replied. After awhile getting cleaned and tidy, all of them looked at each other but all eyes on Nikolai "What? Did I miss something?" Izzy and Pria looked at each other "So…you're okay with this right? I mean you just said-" she didn't her sentence when Nikolai raise his up gesturing her to quiet for a moment "You three convince, yeah I'm alright with it" all three females sighed in relief. Nikolai stood up "Well…no point of waiting around here, gonna go do some work. See you girls later" with that he left. Izzy and Pria then looked at Cass with mischief looks on their faces "So…enjoyed the show Cass? Or you're gonna admit that you love him?" Cass's face was still red as tomato "Fine! Yes I do! Happy?!" two of them giggled but soon enough Cass joined in.

In Cass's thought **'Guess everything turned out fine'** and that she smiled happily.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Wished To Be Loved

After making love with three female pokemons, Nikolai was busy helping the rest of the pack on farming, lifting and any other work was available for him to do. All was done and started to wander off, told the guards he'll be fine on his own terms, he walked pretty far but hoped no one followed just so to watch over him. Unknowingly, Terror was stalking him from a distance behind a tree, smiling lustfully.

As he kept walking, felt like someone was watching him from a distance, turned and looked around him but none. Suddenly his instinct went on alert and rolled to the right, saw his old companion trying to knock him out. "What do want now?" he said annoyingly, Terror just giggled "Oh…you know what I want Nikolai, or should I say 'Master'". This made his eyes wide and decided to run instead, but she knew what he thinking and manage to tackle him to the ground forcefully "Grr! Get off me you-" then she went to kiss him with force "Mmmh!Mmmh mh!" tried to fight but Terror had used attract when the moment he saw her, slowly he stop resisting but his senses were still there.

Terror just smiled and glad she managed to stop him from resisting so much "You know…I remember the first time I mate with you back then" she said cheerfully and a bit nuts "…you made me do it…" he said grudgingly but she just smiled at him as if it was nothing to her. Nikolai's crotch was bulging from his pants due to Terror's kiss and attract "…I'm not your mate Terror…Quil was" she sighed "Oh Niko, Niko, when will you ever let her go? She's dead and I'm here with you" she said nonchalantly, this made him angry "…not until you're dead…then I'll let her go in peace". Terror removed his clothing piece by piece just so she can enjoy watching him squirming "I really like this…even you" then went up nibbling him neck "…I'm…not moaning for you!..." Nikolai never moaned to any other females in his life, but Quil was his first pokemon and mate managed to do it on him.

Nikolai was fully erect, Terror then went between his legs and licked the tip of it, making him flinch. She continued on by bobbing her head up and down at a steady rhythm "Grh!...I know its pointless asking you to stop…but this is getting in my nerves!" he resisted but the sensation was getting into him at a lustful state of mind. She stopped and went into a make out session, quickly slid her vagina on his crotch.

"Hah!...I never get tired of this~" she said lustfully, made a slow rhythm and Nikolai was resisting as much as he can. He still remembers when or where Terror raped him back then, wandering around in a woods unknowingly to him, Terror was stalking him behind a bush. It had been months after Quil died and she had been watching him since then, her heat cycle was today and needed someone and it was her master she wanted it.

"Just be patient, wait until he finds a place to rest" she whispered to herself, knowing Nikolai's routine, he will always look for berries when his hungry and rest when night came. As night came, Nikolai start up a camp fire and rest against a tree, but Terror was already right behind the tree was resting. Slowly she crawled closer to him and carefully not waking him, she sat on his lap and kissed him. Due to this Nikolai woke up slowly and saw Terror kissing him while rubbing his groin **'What the hell?!'** he thought surprisingly "Mmmmmmh" Terror moaned at the sensation of his lips. Tried to push her away from him but she quickly hold both of his arms and used attract on him, slowly he stopped resisting.

Nikolai was trying comprehend in what Terror was doing to him **'What the hell are you thinking Terror? Trying to rape me or what?!'** with that she stopped kissing him due to lack of oxygen "Pant…you're mine now master…" then both of them came. Nikolai passed out from orgasm but Terror wanted to keep going, so she continued to ride him while he was out. Morning came and Nikolai woke up seeing that he's naked and smelled like sex, he went to wash up near by a lake. When he was done, carried the egg and carefully walked out of the woods knowingly she'll be stalking for the rest of his life.

After some time had passed by, Nikolai was on the ground passed out from another sex orgasm by Terror. Soon it started raining…and the pack was worrying about him being gone for to long, so a search party went looking for him.

"I know his here somewhere" said Izzy worryingly, it had been 24 hours they been searching for him from day to night. As they were searching, heard a tree rustle nearby them "Whose there!? Nikolai?!" Izzy demanded "Easy there…just been wondering what in the world a group of pokemon looking for someone in these part of the forest" revealing a female Sceptile on the tree. Izzy was a bit surprised seeing her "…W-well…have you seen a human wondering around here?" this got her attention "Human?...yeah me and my group found one here, passed out while it was raining" this cause all of them in shock.

"W-where is he?! Tell us!" Izzy said now extremely worried "Whoa, whoa calm down there! We take you to him, please we didn't hurt him just found him" with that the Sceptile lead them to their missing leader. About an hour later, they could see a group of pokemon camping in a distance from them "We're here" said Sceptile, when they arrived at the camp they could see Nikolai laying on a mat unconscious "Oh god…Nikolai!" Izzy went running towards him.

Izzy touched him and felt hot "He's got a high fever!" she said out loud to the rest "We been trying to cool it off but due to him been laying outside of the rain for too long, his body temperature got worse" said the Sceptile. All they could do is wait for him and hope he might wake up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After hours of waiting, Nikolai slowly woke up feeling sick and vulnerable "What...happen?" he spoke which cause Izzy and the rest surprised "Oh thank Arceus! I thought you never wake up!" she said feeling relief "Izzy? How?.." he questionably asked "You were gone for a long time, so we decided to look for you" she answered while holding him tightly "Who...helped me?" all of them pointed towards the female sceptile "Thank you...whoever you are" she just chuckled "You welcome and I have a name, its Leslie by the way" he nodded and looked around seeing that are different kinds of group pokemon "I know my own pack but whose the rest? Never met them before" he asked which Leslie raised her hand "That will be my group, we been settling here for about a week after our pack got attacked by another" all of them were shock "Don't tell me..." she nodded "Arthur's pack came to ours and destroyed it with a certain well trained Lucario" he was shocked that Terror was fully capable of beating an entire pack army "...We need to go back, now!" he quickly got up but still felt the fever running through his body "Take it easy! What's wrong and why are you rushing all sudden?" Izzy asked worryingly "Because that Lucario is coming for us next!" he yelled loudly to them which made their eyes wide open.

All of them quickly went back to the pack and saw that Terror already taken care of its security "That all you got? Shame, here I thought he trained you well" she said as she looked back "So Nikolai...been under the weather lately? Took you long enough to get here" he clenched his teeth in anger "Leave them alone, you're not here for them but someone else isn't it?" she just smiled menacingly giving him a hint that she was "And you know who it is...a certain pink pokemon that has her mother's appearance" this made him angrier and decided to fight her "You touch her and I make sure you won't" she just taunting him humming a tune "Don't worry, I won't hurt her but I'm gonna make her see you getting hurt!" she charged towards him straight to a tree "You...I wish I never met you" he said while struggling to fight back "Then why bother keeping me?" she then got grab by Izzy's ribbons "Let go of him!" she yelled but got pulled and hit a tree, then placed her spiked paw at Nikolai's neck making everyone stopped "Try anything funny and your leader is dead" all of them didn't dare to make a move even Izzy, she was worried "My reason to be here was to send you all a message, that Arthur will be coming for every pack including yours. From this day on, all packs are at war with Arthur, now back off" all of did and let her go leaving Nikolai safe "You okay?" Pria asked while helping him "No...I'm not, not even for every pack in this damn forest" he slowly got up and looked at them, all of them didn't know what to think but felt devastated on the message they were given "Niko-" a pokemon spoke but immediately stopped by Nikolai "...this is not the best time to talk, just give everyone a break at their homes then we talk.

All of them went back to their homes as told, on the other hand Nikolai and the rest of the group were at the chambers resting while thinking. In his mind there is no way avoiding a war because everybody is involved, even their options were do or die. Izzy went to cuddle with him for comfort "What do you think?" he asked her "I don't know what to think, the fact that everyone is involved and about to get killed in a war where nobody wants it" all of them were worried about it. He sighed deeply "I guess our only option is war...but no one wants it" Friday went to comfort him "You got to think of something, everyone is counting on you right now, there has to be" she said desperately, he thought of a plan and decided "I need to meet with the elders, just wait here" he got up and went out. When he arrived he sat down started to discuss with them "Can at least try to avoid conflict between packs? No pokemon wants this even me" all them tried to think of a way to prevent a war from going on "Arthur can't be reason with, his entire pack was trained for war even your Lucario" he pinched in between his nose "I goddamn know that! All I want was a way, that's it" all of them quiet meaning none "Great...just great, if you all won't do anything about then I do it myself on my on terms" he went out and prepared himself on his personal mission, told the guards that the pack shouldn't try looking for him if his gone and did as ordered. He prep himself on heading towards pack Arthur and deal with him personally, as he was about to leave Friday called him "Dad...where you going?" he stopped at his tracks "You wouldn't like it if I tell you" he said while turning around facing her "I heard everything with you and the elders...even convince the guard to tell me" he sighed frustrated "Dammit Friday...you know I can't let this happen, I'm responsible with this, all of it from the moment I met your mother" she walked towards him "I know you do...I found your note for her in your jacket" she showed him the note making him quiet "You loved her...and you cared, but leaving me and everyone else worried sick was the last thing you might have done" he didn't say anything besides regretting everything "I can't afford losing you or everyone...because I'm afraid of being alone, that's why I'm doing this alone so nobody gets hurt" she quickly hugged which startled him "You're my dad...and we're family, alright?" he slowly hugged back "You sure you want to do this? I know your mother was gutsy than me but I'm not so sure about you" she giggled "Hey...if she's gutsy meaning I'm just like her" both of them laughed and decided to go on together "alright let's go but you better not mess it up okay?" she nodded and they continued on their way.

As they were walking, Friday was thinking "You alright?" he said which grabbed her attention "Just wondering...what was mom like?" she question "Oh your mother...well she was perfect and the best wife I could ever have in this world" he started to smile a bit "The day I met her was kinda funny actually, she was shy meeting me being her first trainer" he started to remember everything "Both of us were happy being partners, tried everything to make her feel confident and it worked. Do you know how I did it?" he asked her and she shook her head "That I never hate her for being herself even if she was shy, then...she found someone she liked" this confused her "Wait...hold on, you weren't her first?" he shook meaning no "I never had those feelings until then, after all she did he left her and while you were still an egg" this made her quite shock "So that means...my real dad left her?" he nodded "...I been looking for him ever since but no luck on getting so I stopped, she was devastated though...didn't even leave her room" she felt sympathy towards her mother and wondering if she ever find her real father "But then things change between us both, she was in heat that time" this made her embarrassed "Oh geez...dad really?" he looked at her "What you wanted to know!" he said while seeing her daughter being all red "Yeah I want to but not the part I want to know you both mating!" he chuckled slightly blushing "Well...can't help it, she needed someone and I was the only one she can trust with" he said while remembering everything that night.

Nikolai was washing the dishes but Quil called him from her bedroom "Nikolai...can you come over please?" she called and without hesitation he put the plates down and went. Opened the door and he saw her sitting on the bed "What's wrong?" he asked but she gestured him to sit next to her "Wanna talk?" sat down and waited for her to ask but noticed her face was getting redder. She was getting nervous every minute but regardless spoke to him "Can you help me with something?" she asked him and nodded "Do you...like me?" that question made him thought "Yeah why?" she looked at him "No I mean...more than that" that made him blushed "Oh...I uh...maybe" he said nervously while trying to think something to say but was cut off by her touching his crotch "Quil? Are you...sure about this?" she nodded and went near his ear "I want this so badly Nikolai and you're the only one I trust in this world right now to mate with" he nervously gulped "If that's...what you want then" both of them started to make out passionately while Nikolai was trying to remove his clothing.

He was completely naked while kissing her until both of them were breathless "pant...wanna keep...going?" he said between breaths and she nodded, his member was fully erected which to Quil's surprised it was pretty impressive for her "Have you ever done this?" she asked "...no it's my first time" she smiled knowing it "Then I hope you enjoy it" she said lustfully then giving his member a few licks on the tip of it then slowly putting her mouth in it.

He felt pleasure from Quil's mouth "So this...is how it feels" he whispered while trying not to moan out which made her a bit worried "You liking this right?" she asked "Y-yeah...I just...not much likely to moan all the time" she had an idea which might help "Don't worry, I'll fix that" she said smiling and continued to suck him. He was still trying to hold from moaning but the sensation was getting into him "Oh god...can't hold it" he moan a bit which made him quite embarrassed "T-that uh..." she just smiled and climbed towards him "You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just you and me" he nodded and she slowly placed her vagina on his member "We can take this slow if you want" she gently said to him "O-okay" he nervously replied while slowly penetrating her. She slightly moan from pleasure "Oh~ Never felt this for a long time!" she said as she makes a gentle rhythm, he was slowly getting used to it "Ah!...I'm starting to...get excited" he said a bit excited, then he quickly placed her down on bed being on top of her "Getting naughty already?~" she lustfully as he was getting a steady rhythm making both of them moaning. Sooner or later both of them where getting close "Go ah! Ahead" she said kissing him as both of them came together, both were breathless but at the same time felt satisfied "So...how it felt for the first time?.." she lovingly asked "Pant...great" he replied breathlessly while slowly falling asleep "Hehe...sleep tight" she kissed his forehead and slept along with him.

"Dad? Dad!" Friday called out to him snapping him out "What, did I miss something?" he quickly asked "No but you were daydreaming or just spaced out for a while, are you sure you're okay?" he blushed a bit "Well yeah of course its well...I remembered about your mother and I um...mating" this caused her to blush brightly "Dad!!" she yelled embarrassingly which made him chuckle nervously "Okay geez...let's just keep going" he said as he continued on walking "Agreed" she replied and followed him behind.


	24. End

Chapter 24

It was raining at the city of Johto, in an alley was a young Riolu crying all alone with no one else. It had been months since she ran away from her trainer, due to the fact that it tried to rape her but managed. She had to find food in the streets by either stealing or scavenge them for whatever is left, but then things changes after she met one particular man with a pink pokemon.

She was running away from a sales woman after trying to steal her food product, the lady was pissed and tried her best chasing the Riolu. Then suddenly got caught by someone and to her surprise it was a male human with an Audino beside him, she struggled but was hopeless and gave up. The lady though was glad but the product was already half eaten but the man payed her and surprised even the Riolu, he looked at her "Well guess I saved your skin huh?" he said as he pulled out a pecha berry and gestured her to eat it which she obliged. The Audino then decided to heal her but was startled "It's okay, I'm just trying to heal your wounds" she said as she continues.

The Riolu felt healthy and happy, slowly placed her down "Well, glad to help you but we have to go. Come on Quil" the man said to his pokemon named Quil and followed him behind, Riolu then quickly went to stop them which cause confusion for the both "Uh...you could have ask come you know?" he smiled sincerely. She was happy and nodded "Hope you like my cooking because Quil here can do better" he said which made her blush in embarrassment.

Terror woke up when she heard a knock on her door "Who is it?" she angrily said before someone on the other side spoke "Arthur wants to talk to you" got up and open the door to see a young Sneasel slightly terrified seeing her "Tell him I'll be there in a sec, got it?" the pokemon nodded and quickly ran. She walked through the halls and every pokemon were terrified of her, when she got here everything change. Everyone was happy with everything the way it is, they were the largest formed pack in the forest with a kind leader named Rick, a male Zoroark. But Terror came and took everything from them from fighting every pokemon that was in her way and even killed their leader which then replaced by Arthur his brother. She was well prepared to do anything to make them listen and obedient just by capturing their loved ones and had no choice but to follow, that's how pack Arthur was known to every single pack that was in the forest and was a threat to them.

She made it to Arthur's throne where he is now sitting "Took you long enough, I got an assignment for you" "I'm listening" slowly he pulled out a rope and gave it to her "Want me to capture someone?" "No, I want them hanged in the forest. Now go" without anything to say, she quickly left. Arthur was impressed by her skills, but one thing he doesn't understand is why she didn't kill her old trainer? But let it slide for now. Terror was already done, hanged a Gardevoir as she was told. Sat down next to tree and thought of something back then, remembered why she loved him. So kind, gently and even had the time to spend with them. She smiled on the good times their had, liked how he always gave her baths, treats, training and even cuddled from time to time. He was perfect for her but things change when...Quil took him, they mated together and she was there watching with pure hate. The rest was history, she didn't want to kill him because still wanting to be his mate, no matter how much it hurts. Quickly got up from her thoughts and decided to go back, she wanted to clear her head for the moment.

Both Friday and her dad were still walking in the forest, guessing it might be a long time to arrived she decided to gather as much berries as she can. For Nikolai, he was rather resourceful to gather sticks for fire later at night. Situation was going well for the two, had a father-daughter time because they didn't have any back at the pack. He wish it was a normal life but not eveything was the way you wanted it, but at least he could spend time with his daughter regardless of differences. Being a dad and pack leader was hard work and making sure everything goes smoothly, but with a little help of course. "You used to drink back then? What made you stop?" she asked "Well your mom help, I was getting tired of drinking but was addicted to it. So she decided to hide all my whiskey and made me drink a ton of herb teas" she giggled at the thought of him being forced to drink bitter tea "But it worked didn't it?" still giggling "Yeah I know, but still" both of them just laughed it off.

As they were laughing, a bush started to rustle which made them stop. He decided to cautiosly check and Friday formed a shadow ball just in case. Slowly he moved the leaves away and saw a sneasel passed out with bruises all around it. Quickly she healed the pokemon and Nikolai placed it on a makesift bed, also waited for a few minutes that it woked up. The pokemon stirred while slowly recovering to see who helped "..thank you..for helping me..uh" it said with a feminine voice but still a bit tired "Glad you alright, we found you in a bush passed out" he said while giving the her a bottled water "Here drink this" she slowly drank it while coughing a bit. Friday whispered to him "You sure she can be trusted? we just met her" he looked at the sneasel for a moment then back at her "Well its worth a risk to tell her, but if anything else happens we could just subdued her" both of them nodded in agreement.

Nikolai thought for a moment 'If she is with Arthur's pack, might as well get information from her. Unless she pretended to have fainted in a bush right next to us' he put his hand on her shoulder "I know its a bother but, where did you came from?" "If I tell you...promise me you won't hurt me?" she begged which he nodded in reply "...I was from Arthur's pack but they kicked me out for disobeying his orders" he looked at her for a moment, to see if shes lying or not. After a brief minute, he conclude she wasn't which to both of them were relief "Okay then..we trust you uh" he cut off "Shorty and you are?" "Nikolai and Friday" the three of them introduce themselves.

Shorty told them everything about the pack from the moment it was formed and how things change, both of them didn't expect once a peaceful pack turned into a tyrant. She didn't have anything to lose, so decided to rebel but no one else couldn't. After that some of them were ordered to kill her but fleed, she spent running and hiding from them until they gave up. Then conviently passed out next to them "So why are you two doing here?" she asked "You might think we're crazy if we told you" she looked at them oddly "You just helped me and thinking you're crazy? try me" he lookef at Friday which she nodded on telling "We going to stop Arthur from sending an army for a war" with that said her eyes widen "...you're not serious are you?" both of them shook.

She some water again "...how are you two suppose to do that? its a suicide mission" she said gently trying not to freak out "Well taking out the leader of course" Shorty wanted give them a reason not to go there but the look on his face says otherwise, she sighed "Ok then, I help you get there but I hope you got a better plan to get through an of pokemon" she then lead them towards her old pack and hoping not get killed again. When they were getting closer she stopped them mid way "Why are we stopping?" said Friday utterly confuse "Because Terror might be around, she could find us no matter where we hide" but Nikolai decided to move foward "Then let's lure her out" this made Shorty a bit overreacted "Are nuts?! you can't beat her just by yourself!" she said nearly yelling "But I know her better than anyone, either you help or just hide" so on he decided to walk in, completely by himself. As he was at the gate he managed to knock out guards and hide them, each patrol was harder than the last. Both Shorty and Friday followed him behind hiding while letting him handle the situation "He's your dad huh?" "Huh? how did you know that?" she question "Heard rumors about a human that has pokemon as daughter, didn't believe at first" she answered. He was still figuring the place due to the fact the place is much more bigger than he thought, looking at each room trying to find the right one seems nearly ridiculous. But conviently found the throne room with a Zoroark sitting on it "That's Arthur?" he pointed "Yeah, but strangely Terror haven't came out yet" "Maybe shes out somewhere in the forest but that's not what we came here for, just here to prevent a war from happening" both of them nodded "So what? go there and fight him?" "That was the plan, Zula mentioned that he can't be reason with" but then he spoke "Zula said that about me? how nice of her. Now come out and face me Nikolai" three of them were startled "How did you...is Terror with you?" he asked which was replied by a small laugh "Guess you do know me better, master" Terror replied.

Nikolai sighed "...is this what you want? after all those years?" he tried to reason her "You should have loved me instead Nikolai...but you chose Quil over me" she said menacingly and bit sad "You can't force me to love you, but I never wanted this to happen" he said feeling regret "I guess this is where you and I settle this huh?" she said readying "I guess" he picked up a spear next to him and got up. "You know...I wish things were normal like back then. You were such a sweet riolu when we met you, but now this?" he said trying not think anything else "...me too" Terror trying not to tear up. He looked at Shorty and Friday "You two...just do anything you can help, I'll handle Terror" he then charged towards her. She holded the spear with her paws while Arthur just watched "You take care of him while leave the rest to me" he got up and went to the throne entrance. Both of them saw him coming towards them "You know how to fight?" she nodded. Both Nikolai and Terror were still fighting, punching and kicking each until one of them were done for. She was better than him but doesn't know all his tricks, he grab both of her paws and put them into a lock. Holding her steady but then felt something heating up on his hands, a blue fire formed out her paws and forced him to let go. He looked at his hands were slightly burnt then at her, grinning "I wanted to surprise you, learned a lot too" she charged towards him for a punch.

Shorty was dealing with Arthur while Friday help her on healing her, she was getting on each minute figuring his weak point. He grab her by the neck chocking "What makes you think you can beat me alone?" he taunted "Grh..I know..that's why I have help" her looked behind him which he followed and made contact by a powerful shadow ball. He slowly lift his head to see an Audino looking angry at him "...why you little-" Shorty knocked him out before he could finish "Thanks..." she thanked her which she replied back nodded. Nikolai and Terror were getting more and more tired, breathing heavily, cuts and bruises and feeling lightheaded "pant..you can't...do this forever" he said to her "pant..not until...you love me" she tiredly charged him and held him against the wall with their faces close to each other. Both looked at each other, breathing and waiting "I don't want to be alone..." she begged "There's no one out there to trust...but you" she gently licked his neck passionately "You know love doesn't work like that Terror" she looked back at him but tears were dripping "...then you just have kill me..." she slowly place a knife on his hand and place it on her neck "...I guess this is goodbye...love you no matter what master" then quickly penetrated through her neck smiling at him. He removed the knife and kneeled with her body, felt hopeless "..love you too and I'm sorry for it" he holded her while quietly cried, both Shorty and Friday watched the scene in front of them also had tears.

After a few hours later, he gave her a proper funeral where only three of them knew. The pokemon were greatful towards them and offered Nikolai to be their leader but refused, he decided that Shorty should be the right choice due to the fact she knows the place better than him which the pack agreed. For him and his daughter, they went back and was greeted by an angry slyveon. He tried to calm her down which took about half an hour to do so, he told them that Arthur has been replaced by someone else and told them things were back to normal. All pokemon were happy to hear it and even some of them came running to give a hug, they even celebrate with the whole pack. Sooner or later other packs knew what happen and were relief to hear it, even made alliance for in case any of conflict or war. As him, having a family that he always wanted and was sure to spend every moment of it.

The End


End file.
